


What You Are

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dragon Yuuri, Heats, Kimonos, M/M, Mating, Modern Setting, More tags shall be added, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Supernatural like the other show its more like creatures from legends, Not that Supernatural, Omega Verse, Omega Yuuri, Suits, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Talking Vicchan, Victor in love, human Victor by the way, inspire me, omegaverse AU, pretty scales, should I put baby Yuri?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Love comes from all shapes and sizes or other being. And according to Victor Nikiforov, young, Alpha, billionaire and Chief Executive of his business empire he will love that person which his heart desires no mater what form or being that person may be. With all his money, one thing Victor Nikiforov learned is that love cannot be bought but can only be earned and accepted.





	1. Creature of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fusion of Omegaverse and Mythical creatures, this is inspired by my childhood show that I always religiously watch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For others he is a monster but for Victor Nikiforov, the mythical being he saw that evening is a majestic and alluring creature that captured his heart.

Title: What you are  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: On Going

 

* * *

 

  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

* * *

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor Nikiforov, young, Alpha, Billionaire, and CEO of his company he earned from his father. He can have anything he wants, women, properties, luxury and other things money can buy.

 

All these things he have is because he had earned it, making his father proud by achieving things that were planned for him as an heir, although there is one thing that he badly wanted.

 

"Something that money can't buy, Chris" sighed Victor.

 

"And what would that be, my friend?" asked by his Swiss businessman friend.

 

"Love..." sighed by the Russian.

 

"Mon amie... you can also buy love" the Swiss chuckled, "All women will fall in love with you"

 

"Chris, I want some one who will love me not because of what I have, on how I look, and because of my name" explained by Victor, "I want someone who will love me because I'm me, who would love me if I'm broke, homeless and different name" he added.

 

"Oh... that's going to be a hard one, my friend"

 

"I know..." he sighed again.

 

"Give it time, mon amie, that person will just knock you off your feet and would make you climb bricks if so" he chuckled.

 

"I hope you're right... not on the bricks part but I hope it is soon" he chuckled.

 

"Well, I want to see you in my party, mon amie"

 

"I will Chris" smiled by his good friend.

 

 Victor bid his goodbye to his friend Chris since his friend decided to give him a personal visit and invitation for his release of his new winery brand.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week later Victor in his tailored suit looking sharp with his brown shoes matching his coat he was assisted by one of the hotel's staff and walked him with his bodyguard to the ball room.

 

Looking around the Tenguko Tower who had been rivaling his own chain of hotels,  with its beautiful traditional Japanese interior and armor display lining up the hall way as if they are guarding it, he is still wondering why Chris chose such place instead of his own elegant and royal designed hotel even though they are close friends.

 

But what intrigues him is that the rumors about the founder and owner of the group that owns such traditional looking hotel is an Omega, he is dying to know that Omega and might make friends with the owner.

 

Dismissing his bodyguard Georgi to enjoy the evening as well, Chris greeted him and other business personality surrounded him trying to get his attention and prying him to do business with them, until his eyes caught attention an Asian man wearing a beautiful blue and light purple glittery kimono the outer coat spread down beautifully on the marble floor the back was embroidered with blue and red small gems in an arc with a light brown glittery peice.

 

Chris sees his friend awing at the Japanese Omega, immediately he pulls Victor to  meet his other friend, "Yuuri!" called Chris as the Omega gracefully turned holding a flute of champagne and smiled to them.

 

"Chris-kun" he smiled and Victor blinked looking closely.

 

"Yuuri, this is Victor, Victor, this is my other close friend Yuuri" introduced by Chris.

 

"Be my mate?" Victor immediately said, "I mean... Hi... my name is Victor..."

 

Yuuri chuckled and offered his hand, "I'm Katsuki Yuuri" he introduced.

 

"Goodness my dear Yuuri you already made my best friend fall for you" said Chris.

 

"I'm sorry about that" said Yuuri.

 

"Dont blame yourself!" said by Victor trying to comfort the Omega.

 

"I'm sorry Chris-kun, Victor-san please excuse me..." he lightly bowed and walked to the balcony the door being guarded by men in Samurai robe and swords, they opened it for Yuuri and bowed to him in a short while Victor was sure there were sakura petals that started to rain as Yuuri turned his back and walked out going to the balcony.

 

"Yuuri is your rival when it comes to business, he might be an Omega but he is a formidable business man" said by Chris which surprised Victor.

 

"Hes beautiful" said by Victor looking desperate at his friend.

 

"He is called Eros for something" chuckled Chris.

 

"Eros..." he blinked.

 

"Fits him doesn't it?" Chris sipped his drink musing at his friend.

 

"Yes..." Victor can only breathe and sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

After some few business related talks with others Victor which he made short until he lost his interest he, walked out to find some space and found an unguarded balcony with his champagne, he wanted to get away from his harsh life a a high profile and be himself and maybe finds someone interesting, however the one he found interesting left him after a short greeting.

 

Standing by the balcony sipping his drink, he stood shock on what he saw, there was a flying serpent dragon with beautiful blue glittery scales swaying its body as it makes its path though the air, beautiful golden claws, golden mane around it's neck, golden deer's horns and shiny and soft looking golden back spikes, curly clouds following its belly and paws tail beautifuly wazing in a waving motion. Following the figure his eyes got even bigger after the creature transformed in to a human after the foggy clouds disappeared as it landed by the other balcony where it was heavily guarded with men in Hakama, looking closely it was Yuuri remembering his robe as the Samurai drape the robe around him.

 

Seeing Yuuri as a dragon transforming to his human form had some mixed emotions, amazed, scared, horrified and confused making him drop his flute.

 

Yuuri having a keen hearing heard the glass breaking turned his head to where the noise came, he looked horrified and angered at Victor.

 

Victor witnessed an angry creature, thick icy fog came out from Yuuri's nose and his eyes from beautiful hazel brown iris turned bloody red and his pupil in a dark straight line, Victor sworn Yuuri breathe out words which made him tremble.

 

 

~Chapter End~


	2. Blue, Silver and Black

Yuuri locking his eyes at the Alpha, immediately at the Dragon's order Yuuri's men pursued the young tycoon, Victor only stood still gazing at the angered creature in human form.

 

Victor got startled when two men in Tsumugi whispered to him, 'come peacefully' with a short katana knife pointed at his back, Victor sweated cold and nodded, he came peacefuly as he was not needed to be dragged, his body guard was no where in sight and then he was lead to the top floor.

 

Entering Yuuri's office which Japanese theme with an Oni mask and armor displayed in one corner with Katana and other Japanese ornaments, before Yuuri can say anything, "You're beautiful" muttered by Victor looking at him with out blinking as if he was programmed to fall for the being immediately.

 

"You are crazy, you've seen a monster and yet you say I'm beautiful? You're a fool" said Yuuri with venom in his voice, avoiding to fall fray of such mere human.

 

"No... at first I knew you were beautiful as a human... but seeing such magnificent creature..." argued by the Alpha as he was trying to give his point.

 

"Magnificent my ass" he snorted sipping his sake.

 

Victor sighed, "I want to keep you a secret" announced by the Alpha.

 

"And I though I need to kill you because you knew of my kind's existence" snorted Yuuri again shrugging his outer coat.

 

"May I have some?" Victor asked if he could have some of Yuuri's sake and Yuuri handed him another flat sake cup and poured some sake to share.

 

"I'm not going to believe what you said" snorted by Yuuri, "The last time I did, one  peasant thought it was great to sell my scales" he sipped and hissed at the memory.

 

"Why would I sell your scales? I mean I have everything that I can buy" said Victor and Yuuri looked at him.

 

"And you're going to buy me too?" challenged by the Omega as the Alpha sounding like the others bragging about his wealth.

 

"No... actually there is one thing I could not have and buy" he looked at Yuuri in an honest way

 

"And what is that?" asked by Yuuri.

 

"Love... Life..., someone who could love me for me and not what I have or my wealth, my name and my looks like others I dated" he sighed, "They only cared for me because of status and things that I can get them while they make me wrap around their hand"

 

Yuuri again sipped his sake again, "Wish it was that easy finding love? And the person who would not take advantage of you?

" 

Victor chuckled, "In truth, yes. At first I think you were the one, I mean you're alluring, but after seeing your true form I think I find you even more interesting and beautiful, and like my father's advice the more interesting, the more simple and beautiful in its own way the harder to get. That's why I'm gonna earn your trust" he declared. 

 

"Stop playing with me, mortal fool" snorted Yuuri, "I'm a monster, living with a curse"

 

"Curse or not... to me you are beautiful on your own way"

 

"Then you are a fool being fooled by beauty" said Yuuri.

 

"No... I mean UUUGH!" Victor frustrated since Yuuri doesn't get what he was saying, "You know what, never mind... I'll just prove myself" he shifted his view and saw a long painting with three dragons, one is blue which resembles Yuuri with its mane and horns, claw and paws, scales glittering, one is white with silver being surrounded by thicker curly clouds and the longest one is black and gold horns with his spikes a flaring blue flame being covered by dark clouds with lightning bolts coming out, nose blowing off some smoke with his whiskers longer than the other two, the blue dragon has the shortest one.

 

"I see you took interest of my family's painting" said Yuuri calmly sipping his cup.

 

"Family?"

 

"Like I said curse... every son born by my family is born with a course, my sister was born as Beta and mortal"

 

"Oh... curse or not... I see you as you are" said Victor.

 

"Please don't flatter me not to kill you" he snorted.

 

"You're really are dead set on killing me are you?"

 

"Depends if you reveal what I am"

 

"Like I said, I wanted to keep it a secret that might make you fall for me?" he teased.

 

"Please... I'd be glinting like a moon dragon if that happens" Yuuri snorted.

 

"I'd love to see that"

 

"You're strange for a human" said Yuuri, "Most people would cower seeing me in my form, but not you"

 

"I tend to like strange things than normal people do" he chuckled.

 

"You you meant to say I'm strange?" glared Yuuri.

 

"NO! why is it every time I say something you point it as negative?" Victor argued.

 

"Give him some slack, master" Victor dropped his sake cup seeing a brown toy poodle talking.

 

Victor shocked started to pint at the poor poodle and looked at Yuuri with mouth hanging.

 

"He's more shocked with you, Vicchan" laughed Yuuri.

 

"You find this mortal amusing now, master?"

 

"I actually do... Victor-san close your mouth" Yuuri pushed Victor's jaw to close and snorted.

 

"Your puppy talk..." Said Victor.

 

"Yes he does, and he's not a puppy, Vicchan is my three years old toy poodle companion"

 

"Oh... I have a poodle too... a standard one... her name is Makkachin, do you want to see her?"

 

"Yes please" said Yuuri and picked up his talking poodle and Victor pulled out his phone showing cute images of his poodle.

 

"She's a girl?" asked Vicchan wagging his tail.

 

"Uh-huh... a sweet one too! I wish you could meet your" he excitedly said.

 

"Master?" Vicchan looked at his owner.

 

"If we find time, buddy" Yuuri patted the dog.

 

"I wish Makkachin could speak to... sometimes it's lonely in the office" Victor sighed.

 

"Speaking of the painting" Victor approached the long painting and asked Yuuri if he could touch it and Yuuri gave him permission, "Are you this beautiful blue dragon?" asked Victor touching the dragon's body and feeling the scales as if it was real.

 

"I am..."

 

"And these other two?" he asked feeling the scales.

 

"They are my brothers..."

 

"What are there names?" Victor was drawn by the beautiful creatures.

 

" the longest and glittering black on is Shiro Ryujin, the White Sea God or the Head of the Dragons... the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western Dragon Kings of the Sea obeys his every breath of orders" said Yuuri.

 

"I see... why is he named White when he is black?" quized Victor.

 

"Shiro is not an evil Dragon, in fact he is my baby brother and tends to be good and loving his soul is white that's why our parents named him Shiro"

 

"I see..."

 

"And this one?" he touched the silver dragon.

 

"Hiro... Shiro's twin brother and my younger brother as well, he is the dragon that brings bounty to our people and he is the sun and sky. He's holding a pearl symbolizing the good luck and fruits he bring"

 

"And you are?" Victor focused his attention caressing Yuuri's dragon body.

 

"Seiryu..." said Yuuri as he gazed on his figure, "They tend to tell me I'm bringer of good luck in homes and business" Yuuri chuckled, "I kind of tried it and now I'm here... I guess the luck I give is real" said Yuuri.

 

Share of sake and Yuuri's family, "I guess you found out what Yuuri really is?" Chris came in and surprised Victor.

 

"And hes taking it too well in my opinion" replied by Viccahn.

 

"I see..." chuckled Chris.

 

"Wait... Chris knew?" Victor pointed.

 

"Chris is the Dragon of Mt. Pilatus" snorted said Yuuri plainly.

 

"Can I see your form?" Chrispartially transformed, Chris only showed the color of his scales and wings since if he would transform inside Yuuri's office he would wreck and destroy the pillars, walls and ornaments, I'll show you my full form next time" Chuckled Chris.

 

"So... why did you decide to get reservations of your party to Yuuri's hotel and not mine since I'm your best friend?" quized Victor feeling a bit upset that his friend keeping secrets.

 

"Dragons and mythical creatures stick together, Vitya... I protect Yuuri when he's in Europe or in Russia like I always do, can I expect the same from you now that you had learned of our true identity?"

 

"With my life, Chris. You can count on me on that"

 

"Great, now Yuuri please give this idiot a chance, he's been dying to know you" chuckled Chris.

 

"And since I fell at ease now, I need to find our Sao Hong swan friend" chuckled Chris, "In short our Thai Love and Immortality deity"

 

"He means Phichit" chuckled Yuuri.

 

After he left, "Well, I know you don't like me and all... but at least will you give me a chance? I know this is straight forward, this is better than pinning" said Victor, "I promise you you will not regret it" he said.

 

Yuuri sighed, "I'll think about it"

 

Victor looked down, "It's alright, take as much time as you want... I'll wait. I want to get to know you better and know more about you, I want to show you I don't see you beautifully from the outside by from the inside as well" said Victor.

 

"Victor-san it's getting late, I think you should leave..."

 

"Uhm... right... at least may I have your contact?" asked by the Alpha.

 

Yuuri sighed and gave him his personal number, "Just please don't bother me when it's working hours?"

 

"Then may I ask when?"

 

"When only you find it necessary"

 

"Stingy" pouted Victor and Yuuri pushed him out his office.

 

After the Alpha left, Yuuri shrugged of his kimono and looked at his pet, "What have I done Vicchan?"

 

"He might be the one who can lift the curse master?" said by the poodle.

 

"I hope so... I hope I don't regret this like I did the last time" he sighed.

 

~Chapter End~


	3. Charm Blessing

CHAPTER 3

 

 

Presently Victor Nikiforov is busy in his office, not because of work, but researching dragons, dragons that actually believed by others to exist and created their own theories by ways of writing a book about them, with lores and their origin, some are bluff and some are real since he would call his best friend about it.

 

“You really are serious about all this?” pointed by his best friend as they talk via skype.

 

“I am… and please help me?” said Victor in a pleading tone.

 

His best friend gave in, “I’ll send you a legit book that would help” he chuckled.

 

“Thank you Chris!” said Victor, Victor who became interested and drawn to the existence of the mythical being made him want to learn more about the Azure Dragon, but one he had read in one of the Chinese book he had managed to get a hold of his that a single scale of the Azure Dragon can make one person rich and lucky, both in love, marriage, business and family. however Victor wanted to know more about Yuuri's other form so that when Victor gives him gifts he would not offend Yuuri in the process.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chris being a great friend that he is sent screen captures to Yuuri of his and Victor’s video call, where Victor in his office sitting on his office floor with books and papers with Dragon information.

 

“He’s crazy” said Yuuri to Chris.

 

“About you” laughed by Chris, “He’s long gone in your world, dear”

 

“I hope he breaks master’s curse” said by Vicchan.

 

“Vitya, is a sincere guy, he’s a decent one that I promise. Although I’m not vouching for him but as a personal friend, when he’s like that as you may see he would do anything to make you fall for him like he does to you”

 

“I’m still not convince, Chris… I’m still afraid, and my brothers are not going to be happy with it…”

 

“Hiro, broke his curse didn’t he?” said by Chris.

 

“Technically, Elli did for him”

 

“Unconditional love, that’s so romantic breaking your curse~” said by Chris, “I hope being Kuraokami does not mean you’re heart is made out of ice too” he chuckled.

 

“Chris” Yuuri groaned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Victor was busy, he noticed his vibrating phone and saw Yuuri’s caller ID, immediately he answered it with a grin.

 

“Hi” said Victor, “What made you call?” he excitedly asked.

 

“ _Chris sent me a picture that caught my interest, what are you doing exactly?_ ”

 

“Oh… just reading some book about your kind! I mean I want to know more about you and wants to avoid offending things that would make you upset with me” he heard Yuuri sigh at the other line, “I’m sorry did I say something bad?” he asked.

 

“ _No… no you did not_ ”

 

“By the way can I ask you something?”

 

“ _Go ahead_ ”

“Are you a winter dragon?”

 

_”How can you tell?”_

“That night… when I met you and the first time I saw your beautiful form, I cant seem to forget about it, your blue beautiful scales, your claw, whiskers, horn and mane” said Victor, “I found it in one of the books I bought”

 

“ _I am a Kuraokami dragon, a wind and water deity, I am winter_ ” Yuuri revealed.

 

“Beautiful… I want to see you in your form again…” he said.

 

Yuuri thought of sending him a gift since the Alpha is fixed his other form and does not seem to be afraid, Yuuri felt at ease as he is not being called as a monster, but instead a beautiful creature.

 

“ _Soon_ ” said Yuuri which made the Alpha happy.

 

“I can’t wait!” said by the other.

 

As the call ended Victor continued his research about dragons and after knowing Yuuri’s type he decided to focus on it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week passed and Victor received the book that Chris has sent and to his delight it focuses on Yuuri’s kind, his likes and dislikes, the offerings the people gives to him.

 

And sometimes he would read articles about Kuraokami on the internet and would get upset since they were writing lies about Yuuri instead he focused on the book and sent Yuuri something as his gift.

 

Presently Victor is excitedly unwrapping a gift from Yuuri as a return, personally brought by one of Yuuri’s people. Taking the top off he smiled seeing a glittering blue and light purplish scale clipped as a pendant to a gold manly chain with a note beside it, Yuuri’s penmanship is so beautiful and elegant Victor wanted to frame it.

 

The note reads, “ _This is a small return gift from me, since you loved my scales. Maybe you already read that my scales turn pitch black and silver when in day light and blue and purple in he evening. I hope this make you happy. Again thank you for your scale of my other form in a porcelain I liked it”_

 

Victor was happy to know that his gift was liked.

 

However it came in to his senses that Yuuri had to pull one of his scales and it must have hurt” immediately he called Yuuri via video call.

 

The poor Omega Dragon groaned as he picked up his phone, he was sleeping shirtless and showing his slim figure, Victor had to swallow hard and avoid getting an instant boner.

 

“ _It’s_ _three in the morning Victor, what is wrong with you?_ ”

 

“I’m sorry, Yuurochka but, I’m worried that it must have hurt when you pulled your scale just to give me one, I would be okay if you sent me a picture of you but not pull one scale and hurt you, I’m sorry I’m selfish” he said and Yuuri laughed.

 

“ _Silly, I did not pull any scale, I shed…_ ” he said, “ _That’s the most decent and sturdy one I can find from the bunch that had fell off_ ” he added.

 

“Wait… shedding like a doggy fur?” said by Victor.

 

“ _Yes… now would you let me sleep?_ ” Yuuri mused.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“ _I know you’re just worried, want me to send off some of my scales if you want?_ ” he teased.

 

“I would love that~” he said with his heart shaped lips and Yuuri had to shake his head at him.

 

“ _You are so strange_ ” Yuuri laughed.

 

“But thank you Yuurochka, I really love this, I’ll treasure this forever!” he said, “And sorry to disturb you, good night sleep tight” he said and Yuuri turned the off the call.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning later Yuuri talked with his Thai best friend or known as the Sao Hong, being Thailand’s symbol of love started to tease the Winter Dragon that he’s starting to fall for the Mortal which the Dragon denies.

 

“Yuuri I’m Love and I’m Immortality, I know… he might be the one to break your curse” insisted by the Thai.

 

“And how can you say?” challenged by the Dragon.

 

“Listen, who tells you you’re beautiful a hundred times in a daily basis?” he started, “Who sings your name like a song and poetry?” he asked again, “Who loves your other form and wears it like it’s his clothes?”

 

“Victor” he sighed.

 

“Listen Yuuri, You decided to get a pet poodle because he had one even to the extent named it after him, I mean you’ve been admiring the hum which got you to rival his business” laughed by the Thai.

 

“Phichit, I admire him because he’s real when it come to business, he always gives real talk when it comes to his business opponents”

 

“Yes… yes… tell your brothers that” laughed by Phichit, “Lets face it, you liked him from when he was just modeling” sighed by Phichit, “Let’s face it buddy, he’s a potential mate and he would gladly lift that curse!”

 

“I’m just afraid if my curse is lifted, Shiro will have to carry all our curses” said Yuuri.

 

“True… Well, you will get your resolve someday” said by his best friend, “But for now, let your heart lead, my friend and I know fate has something stored for you and your happiness” he advised.

 

“I hope so Phi…”

 

“Now, I want to see my best friend dance in the ice, I’ll be heading to Japan by tomorrow~” said Phichit.

 

“Great I’ll see you then!” smiled by the Dragon excited to see his best friend again.

 

~Chapter End~


	4. Winter Wonderland

CHAPTER 4

 

Yuuri Katsuki is known by his people as Seiryu or Azure dragon and bringer of good luck, he is also known as the winter dragon or the deity of wind and water bringer of winter and one of the seasonal giants.

 

Victor Nikiforov for a week had been researching or in his secretary's words stalking the Chief Executive of the Katsuki group, although his secretary did not know the other research Victor was making which is knowing Yuuri's other form.

 

Victor's father had been suspicious of him as he was hoarding ancient books that the Swiss had been sending him and the necklace he always wear.

 

Presently his father is in his office with his five months old nephew, his father complaining that his mother had been ignoring him and too busy caring for the baby after his sister passed away with her husband after an accident in Moscow.

 

"How's papa Nikolai?" asked Victor worriedly.

 

"He's doing fine actually. Lilia and I are going to make him live with us so we can watch his health, besides he loves little Yura to bits, it would break him if he doesn't see his grandchild"

 

"You both love Yura to bits... and so do I" smiled Victor cradling the baby.

 

"I guess you're mother's calling" sighed his father.

 

"I'll watch Yuri for the day, you go and have a fun date with Mama" Victor urged while he bounce the baby on his arms.

 

After his father left his phone buzzed and immediately looked at the message, Chris his best friend had sent him a video but what caught his interest was it was Yuuri being one with his element.

 

Wearing a fitted Mizuno training suit with a matching track pants and his old worn out silver bladed skates he danced around his frozen pond down his gliding tracks is the same kind of foggy cloud when he was in his dragon form with the background music of On Love Eros flaring Victor had to swallow hard and avoid dropping the baby.

 

With his beautiful and swift step sequence and jumps Victor wanted to jump along. Curves and turns feels like seduction to Victor as Yuuri display his skills in skating, however remembering that Yuuri is one with the ice Victor thought it was given.

 

Immediately replying to Chris on the video he sent and thanked him.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile back in Japan a certain Japanese Dragon is gazing on a painting made in dragon's scales, one silver dragon is already fading but not enough to disappear.

 

Two dragons in the colors of black and blue on the other hand got thicker and shinier, with eyes looking worried at his other brother.

 

"Yuuri?" a slim woman in kimono patted her charge worriedly, "Are you alright? Are you worrying again?"

 

"Not really, I'm just sad to know that there will be two of us lifting the duties and responsibilities bringing balance, but happy to see that Hiro is having a great life with his wife and kids" the Omega smiled looking at the image of his Tall brother in human form hugging his wife and children his wife hugging his mid section since she's small in height and Hiro is six feet tall.

 

The wall is covered with their family's pictures but in the middle is their painting in their real form which was made from their scales.

 

"Minako-sensei... is everything ready?" asked by the Omega turning himself and walking to his mahogany table.

 

"Minami-kun and Celestino-san has everything covered, you should head to meet the other leaders, they are waiting for you" Yuuri took his outer long kimono coat and Minako helped him slid in it.

 

"Howaitotaigā and Qilin are waiting" she added and they headed out.

 

Yuuri in his plain blue with glittering purplish color with a thick obi around his mid section and covered by a robe that spreads on the wooden flooring of his home and drags along when he walks, the robe being embroidered with blue with gold dragon swirling around showing power.

 

Walking out the garden sakura petals started to fall and Yuuri caught on petal and admired it, in his every step a dense and foggy curls of cloud follows, his people knelled in both knees palms on the ground and bowed at his presence, Celestino and Minami behind him followed with their swords and Minako on her pink kimono tailed behind the two guards.

 

His childhood friend Yuuko with her husband in their traditional clothes opened the sliding door to his separate chamber with a bow the door leads to where he holds his meetings with the other beings.

 

As he entered the three in their own share of traditional clothing stood and gave respect to the mighty dragon and gave him a bow, "Please, Seung-Gil... Guang-Hong" said by Yuuri, "Take your seats.

 

"It's been a while Long" said Guang-hong with a smile.

 

"It's been a while as well" replied Yuuri, "I hope you have been well and nothing major happened in your place?"

 

"Nothing, everything seemed fine and well, I hope you're fine since your brother..."

 

"I am fine, thank you for the concern" assured Yuuri to the younger man.

 

"Yuuri-heung, we were worried and came to visit, I hope you do not mind?" asked by the white tiger formally.

 

"Seung-Gil, I told you I'm alright" Yuuri smiled to prove it, "And I do not mind, besides... I want to have some compan-" Yuuri was cut short when three identical toddlers burst in the room while their parents Takeshi and Yuuko failed to stop them.

 

"Oh... hello little ones" chuckled by the Omega as his inner maternal instincts kicked in, "What kind of trouble have you got in today?" the cute little chubby girls in their cute mini kimonos and different hairstyles bundled themselves comfortably at Yuuri's flowing kimono on his lap.

 

"Jii-chan!" they hugged him, "Can we play with your friends?"

 

"Loop!" said Yuuko who was about to take her.

 

"It's quite alright Yuu-chan, Loop, Lutz and Axel can play with us" said by Yuuri, "Also, why dont the three of you help Jii-Jii tour our new friends around?" he chuckled.

 

"HAAAI!" they said and pulled the other two.

 

"Loop, Lutz and Axel are the daughters of my childhood best friends, they are also like my children, they keep me company when I'm home, mother and father are back at the main house and keeping everything well" explained Yuuri as the two others looked confused and lost after the children barged in.

 

Walking around they saw the pond is still frozen, "Heung, is Amaterasu doing her duties?" Seung-Gil looking at the frozen pond.

 

The Chinese creature giggled at the thought, "You a winter wonderland, dage~" he commented and Yuuri chuckled.

 

"She does, although I asked her to heat my place last since I want to skate more" he explained.

 

"That figures" giggled by Guang-Hong.

 

"Speakig of you Guang-Hong-kun, how are you and Eglesias-san?" and immediately the Qilin blushed at the mention of the Latin American.

 

"We are quite fine and he has been great taking care of me... how about you? I heard from the Love deity himself that some human took interest in you? He witness and knew of your form yet he chose to court you as I heard" With that the great Azure dragon blushed.

 

"He does, he is and I must say fond of my form, however I'm not ready to leave my post yet, I have responsibilities and I need to help my other brother carry the weight of this curse" he sighed, "If the human is willing to wait then he shall, but I am not ready nor open after what happened to me"

 

"I understand heung, and I am here to support and help protect you" declared by the white tiger.

 

"Thank you, Seung-Gil"

 

"I as well, dage" bowed by the Qilin, "Just like I have sworn my allegiance and loyalty to you"

 

"Like wise" added by the White Tiger.

 

"Arigatou- anata no ryōhō ni" (Thank you to the both of you) Yuuri tilted his head slightly and gave a soft nod as appreciation.

 

"With some serious matters, I wanted to call on a meeting with all other guardians and deities with this new period and year" announced Yuuri. "This new period there will be only two dragons who are going to manage all things and would keep everything in balance" he declared, "Shiro Ryujin will come to personally hold the meeting as he wants me to relay it to the heads of the deities"

 

"That can be arranged" they both replied.

 

~Chapter End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> China named the blue dragon as Thanh Long or Azure dragon, Gunag-Hong calls Yuuri Long for short and Yuuri being a Dragon means he is the highest in rank creature which Guang-Hong follows.
> 
> Guang-Hong as a Quilin: is a mythical hooved chimerical creature known in Chinese and other East Asian cultures, said to appear with the imminent arrival or passing of a sage or illustrious ruler. It is a good omen thought to occasion prosperity or serenity. It is often depicted with what looks like fire all over its body.
> 
> Seung-Gil as the White Tiger (I kind of had a hunch the mascot of the winter Olympics has something to do with it and had to do research) however White Tigers in Korea are guardians and symbol of immortality as I read.
> 
> Sorry my update took long since I had to rest, I've been feeling ill lately and I got my check up.


	5. Love and Happiness

Chapter 5

 

Presently Victor Nikiforov was brought by his best friend to Japan and to Yuuri's huge traditional estate nonetheless with the invitation as a vacation where they would relax, however before any of that matter Chris explained that all deities and guardians were called by Yuuri as per order of his brother the Ryujin, Victor knowing such existence of the mythical beings roaming around the world understood.

 

Victor stayed at another estate since Yuuri advised him to do so since it would be safer for him, other creatures are not that human friendly and his presence might trigger trouble if so.

 

Being exiled to Yuuri's estate as he would point it which the Omega finds it amusing Victor is staying at the main estate of the Katsukis and a couple had been taking care of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile as everyone already gathers some are starting to arrive one by one all dressed in their traditional garments according to their roots, Yuuri in his special kimono, a dark glittery blue kimono, with the thick light purple obi made out of silk embroidered by a blue dragon around with white curly clouds and tiny glittery snowflakes on the outline of the clouds as if it leaves trails of snowflakes as the dragon flies.

 

Everyone inside the hall sitting by their respective places as to their order, Phichit Chulanont, Thailand's love and immortality deity seated at the left side of the Blue dragon and beside Phichit is Guang-Hong and Seung-Gil as Yuuri's trusted keepers.

 

everyone awed and admired the Dragon's beauty and grace and kept on complimenting him, the Azure Dragon was a rare of his kind since he is an Omega and a prize.

 

They were all cut off when Minako politely intruded and announced, "The Black dragon has arrived"

 

All went out to greet the leader, Yuuri excited to see his beloved younger brother almost started to run just to meet him by the estate's front gate with the guards.

 

The others followed behind and excited at the thought of meeting the Black dragon for the first time since the Ryujin is always busy and leaves everything to Seiryu and the Silver dragon.

 

White SUVs paraded in a convoy pulled over in front of the traditional wooden gate with a huge white custom off road Hilux in the middle of the parade of SUV.

 

Men in over all white loose beach dress shirts with few buttons undone and a matching white beach pants with a matching brown leather flip flops to accompany their attire, their black dragon tattoos are visible, guns are strapped to their shoulder holsters. Accompanying their attire are sunglasses.

 

All in alert mode looking around the area, two men came out from the Hilux, on from the back seat and the other from passenger seat, the one with dark blue hair with a tattoo from under his left eye, like the others wearing the same top hence his is thinner and folded up to his elbow and his white pants are a little fitting with a matching brown casual shoes, while the other with silver hair with a tattoo of a flower on his neck is wearing a fitting white dress shirt, buttons undone, white suit vest and so as his fitting white dress pants with the company of his brown leather oxford shoes and brown summer fedora.

 

Another came out from the drivers, Yuuri jumped to him and hugged the huge man tightly, wearing white under armor board shorts with one side pocket and white polo shirt that shows his dragon tattoo around his biceps and the head is peeking on his neck, with a ball cap and flip flops to accompany his own trend.

 

"Shiro! I missed you!" he hugged him tightly.

 

"I missed you too, mom, dad, the truant and his wife and everything" the scary looking giant is actually a bubbly guy.

 

"Jellal, Kiryuu, you're free to roam with the others, this place is safe" he ordered and followed Yuuri in to the hall and the female deities kept on glancing at him, his men in beach like wear followed his head of guards and roamed around the area.

 

The deities greeted the dragon with respect and announced that by the next they would have this kind of formal meeting to Yuuri's delight, "I've gathered the four dragon kings and they follow me at my rule, currently they are in my home in Santorini Greece, guarding the fort" he announced with a joke.

 

"Gathered them?" Yuuri quizzed.

 

"I need direct information on what is going on with my vast territory" he sadly said, "Humans are tying to explore and exploit and I am against it since they are destroying those I'm trying to protect"

 

"And why are you in Greece?" asked by the Swiss Dragon, the keeper of Pilatus, "I hope I did not sound rude your grace?" Chris added.

 

"It's quite alright, I'm in Greece because Zeus actually gave me a property..." he sounded embarrassed, "As you may know I don't have any properties of my own even though I can buy any properties I want, however since I tend to go around places I don't have any time to get a permanent place. But because of this certain circumstances that the Titans that Mr. Zeus trapped on my territory I need to keep an eye on everything since like I said the humans are exploiting and exploring adding the scattered relics the Romans hid in my waters I need to get them back to them before the humans find it and discover our existence" he explained, "This forced me to remain in Greece, but I don't regret it since  I get to see my home everyday" he admitted.

 

All creatures stood, "Thank you for your hard work, Ryujin-sama!" they bowed.

 

"Oh hush... the only hardworking here is Nii-sama since he had been keeping track with the seasons, he is the one who keeps the balance of everything while I protect" he gave all the Credits to Yuuri who blushed.

 

"Now... that things are cleared..." said Yuuri, "Ryujin and I are the only Dragons that would keep things in balance as you may know, we both absorbed Gin's essence"

 

"Wrong... nii-sama..." cut in Shiro, "You did" he smiled, "I gave my half to you, you are more capable of the weathers, blessing and seasons than I am..." Yuuri looked stunned at what his brother had said, the others bowed at him since he now also controls the harvest and summer, "Now Yuuko-nee can ad more designs on your wardrobe" he joked, "And I heard you have a suitor~" he teased and his brother pouted at him.

 

"Why is everyone so interested in my love life?"

 

"So it's true?" teased Phichit.

 

"No..." Yuuri denied, "Let's for once be serious, Shiro... please..." he looked embarrassed and his brother laughed.

 

With one final announcement, "My nii-sama is the bringer of season, let us toast!" said by the head of Dragons and so did the others followed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the meeting where the others were dismissed, Yuuri's personal friends, Phichit, Chris, Seung-Gil and Guang-Hong followed back to the main estate riding one limo being convoyed by Shiro's own company, they learned that Shiro's two companion are his closest allies, and revealed that both are single.

 

Jellal Fernandez surprisingly he is a dragon slayer but sworn his allegiance to Shiro and was loyal to him, Zero Kiryuu, half human half vampire his best friend which he saved and now sworn that he would protect the dragon with his life.

 

Now that they are in Toshiya and Hiroko's domain, the place where the three dragons was raised and taught of all the things they now know, the elderly couple happily welcomed their son who has been absent for too long, together who welcomed them are the the former Silver dragon, Gin or commonly known as Hiro together with his wife and children.

 

Shiro kept on insisting his brother that he wants to meet the human and want to have a small talk with him, Yuuri gave in and introduced the two, the human who was overly joyed seeing Yuuri is back and had gotten touchy with him, however Shiro can see the affections the human gives, the talking poodle even took interest playing with another standard sized and somehow teaching her the game he would always play with Yuuri.

 

By order of Shiro to Phichit he dragged the Omega away and let him be alone with the human Alpha.

 

Both in silence and sitting by the zen garden of the Katsuki family, sakura trees are starting to bloom because of Yuuri's presence, "Human, do tell me... what would you gain if you finally conquer my beloved Nii-sama's heart?" asked by the trend and buff looking young man.

 

"Love... Happiness" Victor replied with a smile looking at the poodles playing by the gray sand.

 

"Love and happiness?" Quizzed by the young dragon, "With you being wealthy and could get anything that you want are you still not satisfied?" challenged by the immortal Alpha.

 

"Love and happiness cannot be bought. Like my father had told me you need to earn or accept it, there you find true happiness"

 

"Wise words for a human"

 

"I am currently experiencing it" Victor chuckled.

 

"But really why did you choose my brother? are you not happy with what you have already?"

 

"Your brother makes me happy even though he haven't yet accepted my love" he plainly replied.

 

"He make you happy... has he accepted you?" he challenged again.

 

"No... not yet, but I am willing to wait, even if I grow old and die waiting"

 

"You are fool" chuckled by Shiro.

 

"A fool for your brother"

 

"Then I'm going to ask again, why are you happy if he is not yet accepting your love?"

 

He smiled like he was a crazy person, smiling with nothing funny around, "I am happy because I finally experienced how love works, finding someone that I would work hard for and sworn my heart with"

 

"Some times, love is not always with your other half or better half, it is sometimes family... like the one I give to my mama, papa, sister and brothers, especially mama and my sister, I'm a mama's and sister's boy. To my men and those people who sword allegiance and loyalty, love is where I show my sacrifice. It hurts when I leave and be a part from them" he admitted, "But I would never say anything to them" he patted Victor, "Your answers to me are half right as you may know, but you had given me the most sincere on and I am happy"

 

"Thank you for loving my brother" Shiro saw the necklace and smiled, "Keep that gift close to your heart"

 

"I do... and I always will, this is my priceless treasure, a beautiful piece, I would die if something bad would've happen to this" he held it close.

 

"Take it off and give it to me..." demanded by the dragon, Victor hesitated yet trusted him, he took it off and held it for the last time and handed it to Shiro.

 

Shiro and his big palms put the medium sized scale to his palm and covered it with his other hand, blue flames appeared like it was burning it, Victor felt like crying but when Shiro opened his palms and handed it back to Victor, the Azure scale that looked rough now looked even more shiny and had shrunk although the features never left, the glittery purple and red was there and it looked sturdier turning it to a smooth crystal amulet, the gold pendant clip turned in to a sturdy golden dragon swirling around the scale amulet locking it in place, the dragon was shaped as Yuuri's form.

 

"This is my blessing, don't tell my brother" he winked, Victor was happy, happy that the other Dragon had accepted him, "Please be patient with my brother... Nii-sama has bad experience, his past lover sold him to an auction, me and my twin brother Gin had to kill humans to save him"

 

"You are not bad, you are good" comforted by Victor patting the young man on his shoulder, "You did good by saving an innocent one and eliminating those who are bad" he gave a soft smile, "You brother told me the meaning of your name Shiro, and I prove that your name fits your soul, continue to do good, and like those who had sworn loyalty to you, I would sworn mine to Yuuri and your family"

 

"Well, in that case, welcome to the family"

 

By the distance, Chris sipping his tea with Seung-Gil and Guang-Hong looked at the dragon and human inter acting.

 

"I think his Excellency approved of the human..." said Guang-Hong.

 

"That means Vitya is deserving" said by Chris, "I was never wrong of choosing him for our friend" he smiled, "I hope Phichit does his magic" he chuckled.

 

~Chapter End~


	6. One of Us

CHAPTER 6

 

 

There is this saying when a door closes a window opens, that's one more thing Victor Nikiforov is holding when it comes to his advances to a certain beautiful Omega he too a shine to, however the window seemed close as well.

 

With only a week of time the time he decided to take a break and stay with Yuuri, presently both are taking a long walk around the Katsuki castle in Hasetsu.

 

Victor letting the Omega to be comfortable in his presence like he is when they have those long distance calls, "I can sense my brother gave his blessings?" Yuuri asked noticing the light feeling he had in his presence.

 

"He did..." Virctor smiled as he look down the ground, "He's nice..."

 

"Too nice" sighed Yuuri, "Although he's not all nice, but I'm glad you made it out alive after talking with him" he chuckled.

 

"I know, you're aware of my advances" Victor faced him, "And I'll do my best that would fit to your comfort and would wait forever for you"

 

Yuuri weakly smile, "I hope you do..." after Yuuri answered Victor thinks that the window that was closed seemed to be unlocked, and all he needs to do is for him to open it and go in slowly.

 

As they continued to comfortably talk and Victor push his limits, "Looks like Heung is close to that human?" Seung-Gil commented as Phichit busied himself recording the Ryujin being attacked by his nephews and juggling to cook the barbecue while his men lazed around by the pond and drinking canned beer.

 

"Indeed, I can say Victor is a decent man. I chose him for our leader, Yuuri deserves a second chance in love" smiled Chris.

 

"I agree, I know it was unpleasant to him and to us what happened but, finding the right person can change everything, it might not erase but it would help heal" said by the wise Qilin.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, "I told you! my nephew Yura" Victor showing the baby's photos to Yuuri from his phone, "Really likes your scales as I am! and he cries whenever I take it back!" Yuuri giggling, amused at the fact that a baby loved his scales, "And it hurts me when you misunderstood when I asked you to send me another" he pouted.

 

"I though you were out to sell it to eBay!" Yuuri joked.

 

"Excuse me?" Victor looked hurt and Yuuri heartily laughed, despite Victor being insulted he was happy that he's making the Omega laugh.

 

"MASTER!" the tiny poodle bounced around Yuuri being followed by the bigger one, both sat letting their tongues hang out and Vicchan again spoke, "Can Makkachin stay with us forever? I love her!" Yuuri laughed at that and picked up Vicchan putting him on his lap.

 

"Sorry buddy, but Makka needs to go back to Russia with her daddy" the poor poodle whined.

 

"But I promise, when I skype with your mom, I'll call Makkachin so you both can see each other" smiled Victor.

 

"Really? You'll do that!" he wagged his tail and the bigger poodle licked his snout and boofed in reply.

 

"Of course, your mom and I call always so why not? You love Makka right?" asked Victor.

 

"Uh-huh!" and Vicchan asked Yuuri if he could go play with Makkachin some more, After the poodles ran of to play at the sand again, the potential mates looked at Shiro singing some Hawaiian Desney song to the children while cooking the meet.

 

"But uncle Papa always dance when he sings!" demanded by one of the children.

 

"Hiro has some entertainment to his children" laughed by Yuuri and Victor had to steady him off as he laughs along.

 

"Maybe I can pick up some few advises from Hiro then?" Teased Victor.

 

"Think of a strategy on making me fall first before you think of children" countered by the Omega.

 

"It's better to think of future a head, than to think one at a time" he winked.

 

Again they heard Shiro complain, "I..."

 

"C'mon. Shiro just give them some few Hula lessons!" teased Yuuri.

 

"You're the worst" groaned Shiro, they laughed when one of his men produce a ukulele and the other started to use the other's back as a drum slapping it with his palm, "Mahalo nui ai ali'i~" yje green haired guy in Hawiian looking white shirt and shorts started to sing, "Seriously Theo?"

 

"Please continue Cornaro-san!" added Yuuri and Theo continued to sing and they all laughed.

 

To their surprise, the King of dragons was a good dancer and actually entertaining them, later joined by Zero and Jellal as he pulled them along.

 

"Considering I live by the sea and travel a lot, I meet lots of people that loves their island" told Shiro.

 

"So you help them?" asked by the little girl, "Like daddy to farmers?"

 

"Like your daddy" nodded by him.

 

"But what do you actually do at the sea, Jii-chan?" the boy asked.

 

"I make maps, and I draw islands" he said.

 

"Coooooool! I want to be like that too!" the youngest of Hiro's children chided.

 

"Someday buddy, I'll teach you personally" said Shiro.

 

* * *

 

 

 A little later as everyone was settled and Shiro started to tease Yuuri and Victor, the Silver dradon and his wife arrived with the Katsuki couple dressed in their traditional clothes while Hiro in his suit minus the tie, "PAPA!" jumped by his three children.

 

"What about Mama?" pouted Elli and they all jumped to her and gave her kisses.

 

"As I suspected" chuckled Shiro, "You can still form back to your scaly self"

 

"Well, my abilities were the only that disappeared and was absorbed by Nii-sama" he explained.

 

"Wait...  You can still?" pointed by Yuuri out of shock.

 

"I'm human and dragon, except my responsibilities had been lifted Nii-sama" he smiled.

 

"That means?" Yuuri asked the youngest.

 

Shiro replied, "Which means he is no longer immortal and a mere mortal with a figure of our kind. I've been writing observations to my journal and maybe it can help the future generations to come, I am counting on both of you for that task" he smiled and turned his back.

 

"I think I'm in a wrong outfit!" said by their oldest sibling and all heads turned to her, "You guys having a Luau without me? Rude!" she looked at Shiro's men.

 

"Sissy!" Shiro shouted and Yuuri started to laugh again, he pulled her with them.

 

"Woaaaah... we got a new member of the family now?" she looked at Victor.

 

"Yep... he might be human, but he's already part of the family which means, he's one of us~" said Shiro and Yuuri blushed.

 

"Anyways, great to have you home, not so baby bro~" he said, "Hiro here had been a great dad after he decided to give the task to you guys~" she teased, "By the way where's Elli?" she looked around.

 

"She's changed first since she just arrived" said Hiro.

 

"Oh... well then how about quality time with baby bro that I haven't seen for five years?" she teased.

 

"I'd be glad too! I got so many tales to tell!" he joked as well.

 

Hiro looked at Yuuri, "Is he treating you well?" and turned to look at Victor who is talking to the Katsuki couple.

 

"He does, and would you believe if Shiro gave him blessings?"

 

"No way?"

 

"Yes way, and he's been accepted to the family"

 

"Are you against it?" asked Hiro.

 

"No I'm not, he is honest with his feelings and I can tell, I'm more sensitive now after what happened but, after knowing him, he's decent"

 

"Good, and also, you deserve a second chance, Nii-sama" he smiled, "Being powerless isn't a bad thing, I still get the respect and loyalty the people had pledged to me"

 

"I see... but I don't want to impose all responsibilities to Shiro and push all the task to him, his hands are already full" said Yuuri.

 

"In that state, Nii-sama, you are just making your man wait for nothing" said Hiro, "But your feelings might change, this family curse is not that bad to be in fact... besides, for a curse, breaking it seemed easy"

 

"I am not bounded by the physical form of the course, I am more worried on who is to carry of the burden of its purpose.

 

"Don't be. Things will work out well as fate plans it" advised by his brother, "Now go and talk to him, he seemed lonely without you" he chuckled, Yuuri turned and smiled at his brother and nodded for a thank you.

 

"So what did you both talk about?" asked Victor.

 

"It seemed, Hiro took you in already"

 

"I see... but I want to formally meet him" he admitted.

 

"Let's just spend some quiet time, let them mingle, Shiro has been gone for a long time and I want them to bond..." said by Yuuri.

 

"But how about you?"

 

"I'm alright, I talk to my brother regularly through calls"

 

"I see... although next time I hope it's my turn to let you meet my parents and family?"

 

"Alright... when I visit Russia again"

 

"Great!" and both walked by the pond as they leave the group who are blaring western music curtsy of Shiro and his men.

 

~CHAPTER END~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo Coronaro is one of my favorite Characters on the new anime Grancrest Senki.  
> Jellal Fenandez is from Fairy Tail.  
> Zero Kiryuu is from Vampire Knight.


	7. Writing your own Love Story

CHAPTER 7

 

Victor and Yuuri spent their time together though out the days passing and it already has been three days, and presently both are having tea with Hiro and Elli at the garden, Shiro was out with his men visiting some friends and brought along the kids.

 

"Go on~" urged Yuuri to Victor to asked Hiro some things and get to know him.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Hiro-san... Elli-san" he greeted with a smile.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet my brother-in-law's suitor, and a fellow human to be in fact" Elli giggled in response.

 

"Like wise" replied Hiro sipping his tea, unlike his twin brother who wears summer and comfy clothes he wears a fitting three piece business suits, silver gray suit coat, vest, baby blue dress shirt and silver gray dress pants, matching it all with his brown casual leather oxford shoes.

 

"Mahal!" (A/N: Love in tagalog or Filipino dialect)  Elli playfuly hit her husband on his shoulder and he almost spilled some tea on his pants, "Ay... sorry" she kissed his cheek, "Be more nice naman" she said.

 

"Okay... okay" he sighed, "Sorry pangga..." (A/N: another Filipino endearment) Hiro cleared his throat, "So... what do you do, Nikiforov-san?" he asked and Victor smiled at him.

 

"Please, Victor is fine" and Hiro gave a nod, "I manage a company that my father passed on to me" he relied the question.

 

"I see... but where did you and Yuu-Nii-sama met?" he leaned on the table and asked.

 

"At Chris's party... and I fell in love with his human form before his Dragon form~" Victor honestly admitted with his heart shaped smile, "I mean his back was turned to me but he caught my attention and Chris introduced me to him" he added.

 

"So Victor knew of our other form?" Hiro already knew that but he wanted Victor to be honest and he he did.

 

"He did... and I was really mesmerized with his other form as well, I was so shocked but lucky t have met such wonderful person" he smiled and pulled Yuuri's hand to his and kissed it, the Omega blushed while his people around including the Qilin and White tiger playfully smiled at him.

 

"Yuuri! keep him!" burst by Elli and the others laughed, the poor Omega was blushing and hiding his cheeks under his palm.

 

"See... Nii-sama not all humans are scum" teased Hiro and pulled his wife close.

 

"I... I guess" Yuuri squeaked out of embarrassment.

 

"So... Wht do you also do, Hiro?" asked Victor.

 

Hiro noticed that the human Alpha seemed to be bubbly like his twin and easy to be comfortable with others, "I'm a public officer, let's just say squaring up to be the Prime Minister of the country since I cant be a dragon and help humans, I might as well be one and help them with their common struggles, my lovely Pangga, is a doctor"

 

"Oh! though you seemed really sweet, how did you both meet?" asked Victor saving the others for the question since they wanted to know how the sweet couple met.

 

"Crazy" replied Hiro, "Like Shiro, all I wanted is a child not a wife, but after a friend introduced me to Elli who will bare a child for me she's not that sweet as you know her" he admitted with a sigh, "She's feisty, strict with rules, sassy and all things you can name when you ask her how she hates me..." he looked away.

 

"The doctor suggested that we both bond on some things so that we can be compatible and can carry his child in one session of insemination, but at that time I was struggling student with loads of school debt" he sighed, "So I need something to help me, his offer were high so I took the chance"

 

"I can say their love story was wonderful and belly tingling" added Yuuri with a giggle.

 

"Well, after I knocked her up, she was even more frightening, though I kept cntact and made sure she's pampered since she's carrying my heir, but bit by bit as Shiro had stated, I'm a creepy, clingy sap" he sighed, "And after that, instead of sending someone, I started to bring the things myself"

 

"I cant deny he's annoying" honestly said by Elli and Hiro pouted, "But it was sweet of him" she kissed his cheek again.

 

"But after few months, I kind of felt bad and my mother side felt awful and called him and decided to return his money and keep the baby"

 

"I was in panic and tried everything to keep her close but she returned to Philippines and hide. I know I can find her in a matter of a day and be brought back and force her but it is her body, and it is her choice"

 

"I had Hiroki Jr. without him around, but it was unfair to him so when Jr. was around three I finally decided to let his father see him, so I applied to be his secretary"

 

"Wow..." said Victor in an awe.

 

"I hired her immediately, but what surprised me is that there was a little boy that awfully looked like me and I knew the kid was mine, I kind of spoiled him a bit but it was okay for her"

 

"He deserved to love his child... I mean I deprived him with our son"

 

"After that I started to formally court her, and she accepted. And while she worked and by evening Jr. would be left with me since she needs to attend her class and continue her studies, we argued because when she came back all her debt in the University was paid and I paid her tuition as well" he chuckled.

 

"After that I started to fall for him not because he was helping me, but because he was a great father" smiled Elli, "And decided to have few more isn't that bad so... we got, Sora, Cloud, Elleka and Gin"

 

"Few years back I was doing my responsibility as a Dragon deity but after years of giving off love to someone and consuming my essence to another matter my abilities and power was bit by hit being taken and I guess the curse is being taken, the one that binds you to the world will only be taken if you consider yourself to be human as well" he explained, "Being human si not bad, but being a father is the best that's for sure, I would never trade it for the world. But despite being powerless I can still form back to being a dragon|

 

"Speaking of reverting back to real form... how did she know?" asked Yuuri.

 

"When he got worried I was not replying to his messages he landed on my window in his form and scared the shit out of me, but after he spoke it assured me it's the annoying man again and I'm safe, though after that I got so many questions, and after he gave me this" showing the same necklace Yuuri gave to Victor although like Victor it was being protected by a silver dragon and has more feminine chain.

 

"Well, that was more direct approach of introducing your form" laughed Yuuri and Victor had to steady him.

 

"And you have more graceful approach" said Victor to Yuuri with his heart shaped smile.

 

"Yup... he's long gone in Yuuri path" laughed Chris and Phichit at the other side.

 

"Deep" Phichit added with a lugh.

 

"What lesson did you learn, Victor?" chuckled Hiro.

 

"Be like you" and after that Elli, Phichit, Chris, the ever calm Seung-Gil and Guang-Hong or practically everetone around including Hiro lost it, they all laughed even Yuuri.

 

"Oh... man... that was brilliant!" said Phcihit clutching Chris laughing his heart off, "Should I send the clip to Shiro-sama?" asked Phichit.

 

"Please and send me one too!" he was laughing and hitting the table with his hand, "Also, not that Victor!" he still continued to laugh, "I mean... you need to earn your way to his window!" he continued to laugh.

 

"Actually, I'm earning my way" said Victor and Hiro nodded.

 

"While you're at it, make your own belly tingling love story" he joked looking at his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

While they continue to talk, Yuuri's attendants squealed, "Siluca-chan?" Yuuri asked his blonde secretary clutching her phone squealing with Yuuri's security, "Erza? care to explain?" he asked, the two with the other girls headed to Yuuri and Victor's side to show them the short clip, Shiro wearing his usual poloshirt with his undershirt visible from his button collar with little Gin on his lap strapped while he's driving, both sporting sunglasses, at the back seat was Zero and Theo wearing white fitting dress shirts and suit vests, Sora and Cloud on their laps and in the middle is Ellika wearing a cute summer dress, Jellal in his usual loose summer dress shirt together with Jr. all sporting sunglasses and singing an off key 'Together' by WANIMA and the car stereo blaring the rock music accompanying them, poodles on sunglasses howling at the back.

 

"Looks like Shiro stole your kids" laughed by Yuuri.

 

"He always do..." said Hiro chuckling.

 

On cue Shiro walking like a zombie with children all over him, "And here comes the favorite Uncle Phil of the family" giggled by Elli.

 

"Hiro help! They're holding me to stay!" demanded by the younger twin.

 

"Oh~ I might take up some tips of being a dad, I'll note it!" said Victor and Yuuri looked at him strangely.

 

Hiro chuckled and crouched to the level oh his children, "Hey guys? Uncle totem pole is a very busy bear, considering he doesn't leave with us and he needs to tend them so he needs to leave. But.. maybe uncle can work on some communication where you can call and play with him any time" he said.

 

"I'm okay of the communication and all... but nah-uh any time... c'mon creepy sap... I live in different country which means the time difference!" whined by his younger twin.

 

"You can manage~" said Yuuri.

 

"Not you too..." he groaned.

 

"While you at it bullying boss, can you teach us as well more insults?" asked Zero and the two others nodded, the other men who follows around looked interested.

 

"I'll enjoy pulling some guys for some sky diving without parachute..." grumbled by Shiro who's about to turn in to dragon and Yuuri with Hiro topped him.

 

"Chill out!" said Hiro.

 

"Please... consider" said Yuuri who's chuckling.

 

"Yeah boss... consider!" said by his boys who hid behind Victor.

 

"Go talk to your fan girls before I push you off tomorrow's flight, and while I'm at it, I'll go give Hades a ring because some people will come for a permanent residency"

 

"BOOOOOOOOSS!" they cried following him, "Can we talk about this?!" shouted Jellal following.

 

"What about that sponge you ate and thought it was a sandwich! I saved you when you choked!" added Theo running after him.

 

"All I can say is we're digging out tunnel to Hades..." said Zero and followed along.

 

"Man, this is gold" Phichit out of breath laughing and holding on to Chris who's doing the same.

 

"I love your family" said Victor to yuuri pulling him by the hip.

 

"Shiro ate a sponge!" Yuuri more shocked, "And he choked on it too?" looking at Victor like he was the strangest thing.

 

~Chapter End~


	8. Thank You

CHAPTER 8

 

Victor back in Russia and now feeling lonely without Yuuri around, however their calls and video chats became constant and to him Yuuri's opening up and would always crack a smile with giggles and chuckles.

 

"Papa!" called Vicchan over the screen wagging his tail excited on what to tell Victor.

 

"Hey little buddy, what's up?" asked by Victor while Makkachin placed her paws on top of his leg and excitedly howled seeing her boyfriend.

 

"Master and I are going to..." Vicchan forgot the country and called Yuuri.

 

"Russia puppy" chuckled Yuuri at the back.

 

"Right! Russia!" he started bouncing on Yuuri's table and chased his tail, Vicchan is a talking dog yest acted like a three years old toddler.

 

Victor after Vicchan told him that they will be going to Russia again was excited and promised Yuuri to introduce him to his father and mother, Victor even told him that his mother would be delighted to have Yuuri and bond over for some ballet.

 

* * *

 

 

"Master?" Vicchan called Yuuri.

 

Turning his head and seeing his magical poodle getting comfy on his soft doggy bed, "Yes puppy?" asked Yuuri and picked Vicchan and cradled him.

 

"Makkachin said if it's okay I call you my parent? Like she calls Victor Papa?"

 

"Well... you're my poodle baby so why not?" said Yuuri placed a soft kiss on his top.

 

"I never met my Mama..." he gave a whine and scooted closer to his owner.

 

"Well, it took you long enough to call me that" Yuuri chuckled and cuddled the poodle, "By the way who taught you to call me master in the first place?"

 

"The cats..."

 

"Oh..." Yuuri was not surprised.

 

Later that afternoon Yuuri messaged Victor with enthusiasm and told him to thank Makkachin since she urged Vicchan to call him Momma for the first time.

 

"Victor felt happy Makkachin did that for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Days passed by, presently Victor Nikiforov in now standing inside the Arrival area of the airport waiting for his potential mate, Makkachin wagging her tail trying to keep the excitement.

 

When Yuuri appeared with her own entourage and guards still wearing his kimono except it was shorter and no outer coat carrying Vicchan on his arms, "Momma! It's Makka~" he whispered and he started to fuss on Yuuri's arms and immediately Yuuri placed the small poodle gently on the ground and the poodle dashed to the bigger one.

 

"Yuuri!" and when Victor was about to jump on Yuuri and hug him, two of Yuuri's new Italian bodyguard almost decapitated Victor.

 

"Calm down!" Yuuri growled and they both bowed, "Sara, Mickey, this is Victor.. my suitor, he came to pick us up" said Yuuri, his attendants Erza and Sulica giggled at the title, while Minami and Celestino snorted with Minako.

 

Victor pouted, "Oh... just let it go... they did not know who you were" said Yuuri cooing at the Alpha pouting at him.

 

Victor being the clingy Alpha that he is started to cuddle Yuuri and chanted ho he missed him.

 

"And I missed you too... Now drop me off to my place since I'm tired" he sighed and Victor called his own security, he and Yuuri boarded Victor's private one and brought Yuuri to his own tower and stayed there.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening Victor prepared dinner for his family to meet Yuuri, Victor excused himself hours after he and Yuury started to get comfortable on Yuuri's private floor although Victor left Makkachin with Yuuri and Vicchan.

 

Victor that evening picked up Yuuri, all eyes were on him after he started waltzing down the hall going up to the pent house floor of his potential mate. Wearing a dashing all black three piece fitting suit with silver tie, his bangs slicked and curled perfectly which made Yuuri smile, Yuuri wearing his all black kimono with silver touch matching Victor's, Yuuri's dark kimono is touched with silver linings and around his obi was surrounded by beautiful silver rhinestones and so did his other shoulder like it was a sash.

 

Minako deemed it his Eros design since Yuuri's scales at time would change to a pitch black and silver when he would deliver the full moon and would enchant men around him, in this case enchant his potential mate since after Yuuri started to show his inner emotions to a human and being the rarest of all the dragons he change in to a Moon Dragon.

 

Yuuri and his long coat being dragged as he walk the halls of his hotel, linking his wrist to Victor's arm who held his hand with the other and being the gentle man that he is ushered and assisted the Omega to his car, while security followed them.

 

Arriving at Victor's restaurant where his parents and baby nephew are already there, Yakov seemed to be surprised on who Victor caught his eyes to, "Are you perhaps Toshiya's son?"

 

"I am... how did you know my father?" asked by the Omega shaking hands with the former owner of the company.

 

"We've long way back" he cracked a smile, "Are you perhaps the Blue Dragon of his children?" he asked which shocked Victor and Yuuri.

 

"How did you know?"

 

"I told you, we've gone long way back, when I got myself mixed with the Russian Mafia I wouldn't be a live right now without him and he helped me with the struggling company" He showed his pocket watch with a blue with silvery touch of scale, "This serves as my talisman which he gave me"

 

Victor pulled out his own necklace, "Yuuri gave this to me" and to his father shock, he got the king of all dragon's blessing as it was refined state.

 

"Your family already gave blessing to my son?" and Yuuri nodded.

 

"Well, you are your father's treasure and I would also treasure the child of my savior" he smiled, "Welcome to the family, come! sit down!" and Yuuri was greeted by Victor's mother who looked strict and carrying a tiny baby in her arms wrapped in kitty print cloth.

 

"I would love to have you to my studio" she said.

 

"I would love to bond with you Madam Lilia, I'm a big fan of your dance and composition" Yuuri replied.

 

"I see, is Minako teaching you?"

 

"How did you know?"

 

"Minako is my best student and she came to work for your father and ended up being your mentor am I correct?"

 

"Yes, did my father also tell you?"

 

"He only mentioned that Minako is teaching his Omega child"

 

"I see..."

 

"It's great you are getting along well with my family, like I am to yours" smiled Victor.

 

Few small talk and fun jokes cracked by Yakov as he get to be tipsy with all the Vodka, Victor and Yuuri offered to watch the baby, and Yuuri took shine at the baby like Yuri did to him, when Yuuri remembered something.

 

Victor and Yuuri headed back to his place with the baby, Yuuri cooing at the little being instantly falling for the charm of the human child, and yet saddened after he learn that the parents of the child has passed away.

 

Gently openieng his private room he found Vicchan and Makkachin curled up to each other and took pictures of it, Victor made himself comfortable at Yuuri's couch hushing the baby to sleep again, Yuuri opened his drawer and pulled a baby locket with his scale on it as well, "This will keep him in harms way" he said and turns it in to a clip and placed it on the baby's cloth.

 

"Thank you, Yuuri"

 

"There's no need" Yuuri smiled.

 

"No... Thank you for letting me meet the real you and for showing up on my boring life" said Victor.

 

"Oh..." Victor slowly leans in for a kiss and so did Yuuri.

 

"Momma! You're home!" Vicchan and Makkachin awake and both just smiled at each other and Victor think this will be the start since he just unlocked the window, may be he can open the door with it it.

 

~Chapter End~ 


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys! It's me. Sorry for no update tonight. I just woke up because my head and nose is killing me. so far, I've been sick for a week and I'm feeling no better. I hope You'll forgive me for not updating just for one night.

 

                                                                                                                                                                       -Inu


	10. Witch Possession

CHAPTER 9

 

As Yuuri let Victor know that he will stay in Russia for a month since he needs to do business, Victor promised to give the Omega his undivided attention throughout his stay.

 

And presently Yuuri is on his way to Victor's company building where he would spend the day helping the Alpha watch over the baby which Yuuri grew fond of.

 

With his bodyguards in another vehicle parading on a convoy, his limo can be identified because of the crest sporting by the hood of his car and his was different color with the others.

 

It wasn't a surprise that Victor was already waiting and standing by the entrance of the building, Victor wasnt alone in fact, he was with few companions, one is familiar because Georgi had been with Victor when he visited Japan.

 

"Hi~ Yura~" cooed Yuuri at the baby strapped at Victor's chest, and continued to do faces for the gurgling baby.

 

"You gave Yura kisses and none for me?" Victor pouted as he continued to bounce the baby.

 

"Hi Mila, good to see you, and you too Georgi" Yuur ignored Victor with a playful smile.

 

"Meanie!" Victor pouted even more.

 

"Peek-a-boo!" Yuuri played with the baby again and Victor throwing a fit and pulled the baby away from Yuuri making Mila snort.

 

"He's going to act like that ntil you give him what he wants" Mila whispered and Yuuri's Omega female entourage giggled at the fit Victor is throwing.

 

"Is he serious?"

 

"Considering he took Yura... so yes" said Mila.

 

 Yuuri with a playful smile walked beside Victor who's pouting and ignoring him, "Victor?" Yuuri tries to get Victor to talk to him, "Viten'ka?" nothing.

 

"Told you..." giggled Mila and she was followed by Erza and Siluca.

 

"Just kiss the poor guys already?" Minako teased Yuuri, but the Omega just gave her a playful chuckle and Minako knew that Yuuri wants to play with the Alpha throwing a fit.

 

The employees kept their gaze off of their boss although they showed interest and amusement, after they made it to the top floor in Victor's office, Yuuri again tried.

 

"Victoru~" Yuuri cooed, "Why is Georgi giving the same face as you?" and with that Victor glared at Yuuri.

 

Minako, Mila and Yuuri's attendants laughed, "I'm playing with you" said Yuuri with laughter and gave the poor Alpha a peck on the cheek which made him lighten up.

 

Victor gave out a goofy grin which made the girls giggle in response to his giddiness, "Can I have little Yuri now?" asked by Yuuri opening his arms wanting to get the baby.

 

"You did that just to get little Yura" Victor again pouted.

 

"Are you seriously jealous of little Yuri?" Asked by Yuuri with amusement and Victor ignored him again.

 

"And throwing another fit too" snorted by Mila again and this time Minako burst out laughing.

 

"Come here you giant baby" Yuuri giggling and opened his arms for Victor who's pouting and cradling the baby on his chest.

 

"Aw..." Yuuri's attendants with Mila awed since he knows how to stir and play with the Alpha's moods.

 

"Is there anything that you wanted to ask Yuuri, Vitya?" asked Mila to the Alpha who has been carried away because of the cuddles the Omega gives.

 

"Right!" said Victor regaining his composure and finally surrendering the baby to Yuuri, the Omega stared at Victor, "You see, You asked what's wrong with Georgi right?" Victor started and Yuuri nodded, "He might be employed as my body guard but he's actually my cousin, so is Mila, I hired Georgi because his my closest male and Alpha relative and so does Mila and I care for both of them so that's why it came down to these" he sighed pointing at his cousin slash bodyguard looking out the window with his thoughts flying an a heavy black aura flowing out his body.

 

"Vitya and I are worried, I mean he doesn't scare us but he scares the baby" Mila added, "There's some kind of witch craft or some sort happening to him" she joked not knowing something about witches and creatures exist.

 

"Let me call my brother, Victor. can I use your computer?" asked Yuuri still holding the baby.

 

"Sure thing, here let me open it for you" said Victor and started to unlock it and direct it to skype.

 

After some few ring a silver haired half human half vampire answered it, "Zero-kun? where's Shiro?" asked Yuuri, "And please lower the speakers?" American rap music 'Once in a lifetime' blaring the all white room.

 

"Sorry about that, Yuuri-sama, Boss is out feeding the dolphins or bathing the piglet?" he looked at the two raven haired guys at his back, "Yuuto, Tatsuya?" and they shook their heads.

 

"I guess bathing the piglet" he finished.

 

"I see... can you call him please?" asked by Yuuri.

 

"Certainly, Yuuri-sama" he nodded and left the view, Jellal and Theo visible from the sight laid on the floor and the other seated on the white sofa of the wide library, the beautiful two floors library full of shelves and stacked by old looking books with beautiful chandelier that came in to the view together with the full glass wall facing the computer and showing the blue sky, the second floor with the glass staircase lead to a corner desk and a white high executive modern office chair facing the drawing table with drafting machine and lamp, the walls were full of maps that was hand drawn.

 

Momenta later Shiro appeared wearing his usual shorts, tank top and slippers, "Yuuri-nii, what can I do for you?" he asked.

 

"Remember Georgi? Victor's bodyguard?"

 

"What about him?"

 

"Well, Victor believes he's possessed by some kind of Yokai or any other demonic thing and I'm worried because there is an infant present and might harm the human child" Yuuri explained I see.

 

 "So where is this Georgi you're talking about?" he asked.

 

And the potential couple pointed the gloomy guy at the corner, "Hold on a second..." he squinted and looked closely, "And there I thought, I need to call Lydia Ashenbert for some reason but that state seemed so familiar..." he deadpanned.

 

"So... you can help?"

 

"I can't, but dating someone probably will" he sarcastically said and Victor looked at him weirdly.

 

"Huh?" Yuuri confused.

 

"Look" said his brother as he turned the Laptop to the two by the carpet and sofa sighing, "Look familiar? You got one, I got two..." he shook his head.

 

"Hey, Theo, what do you regret?" asked by Zero in amusement.

 

"Not asking Sulica's number" he sighed again looking at his phone and Yuuri snorted while Victor finds his shorts cute even though it's geeky.

 

"I am so done with all your shits in life, just call Arslan and he'll fly you to fucking Russia and marry them" And Shiro walked away, Yuuto and Tatsuya burst out laughing with Zero.

 

"Boss! where are you going?" asked Zero.

 

"Cleaning out the cars since those two decided to slack off!" he angrily said to their surprise there was a tea cup sized piglet bounced floowing his tracks.

 

"BOOOOSS! WAAAAIT!" Yuuto and Tatsuya followed laughing.

 

Yuuri closed the app and laughed, "And to think we all though Georgi is being possessed" Yuuri said.

 

"Wait, you guys believe in witches and other harry potter things?" Mila asked and looked at Yuuri weirdly.

 

"She doesn't know?" Yuuri whispered to Victor and the other shook his head.

 

Minako sighed and asked permission to Yuuri and in response he gave her the signal.

 

Minako, the white witch of the Katsuki Dragons put her palm on Mila's forehead while Erza and Sulica supported her from behind.

 

Mila's eyes grew wide as Minako transferred some basic information and truth about Yuuri's existence as a dragon.

 

"Oh my gosh! that is awesome!" she squealed.

 

"Your family is weird" giggled Yuuri to Victor, "But this is better than being called as a monster.

 

"Hey... you are beautiful in your own way, I don't care if you are a dragon or non human, I like Yuuri... or in this case, I like Yuuri being Yuuri" said Victor kissing his forehead and the three squealed.

 

"I kind of miss Jellal" admitted Erza and Sulica blushed.

 

And on cue, "AAAANYAAAAAA!" cried Georgi.

 

"And there's the answer to out problem" they all laughed as Mila commented.

 

"I knew that lady was no good" sighed by Victor.

 

"We all did, but poor lover boy there did not see it and was blinded by cupid" snorted Mila, "Don't worry I'll bring Georgi to some parties and re introduce him to good ones~" 

 

"That would be nice, Georgi is a good guy, he deserves better" Yuuri approved and cooed the baby on his arms.

 

~Chapter End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto Ayase has the same voice actor as Georgi ;)  
> and Tatsuya Asagiri is from the anime Yoake Mae yori Ruriiro na


	11. Familiar feelings

Chapter 10

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri, the Katsuki family's prized and rares dragon, an only Omega Dragon that is first in its kind and must be protected, and now he is the keeper of seasons.

 

He has a title and a role to hold with heavy responsibility that he needs to comply with all the power given to him, but with the same lingering emotions and feelings coming back to him, and the same feelings that got him in to danger and caused trouble to his whole family.

 

"Minako-sensei... I'm confused" Yuuri in dilemma asked the witch.

 

 "Yuuri, it is not wrong to love again, the human means well and he seemed genuine with what he feels with you" she smiled.

 

"I know, he's honest and serious about me and I appreciate it, but I'm afraid"

 

"Yuuri-sama, how do you feel about him?" asked Sulica and Minako smiled at him wanting to know his answer.

 

"I feel safe, comfortable and happy" he admitted blushing.

 

"You know Yuuri-sama, you should consider yourself so lucky" said Erza, "I mean, I feel the same way to Jellal, but unlike you I don't get to spend time and get to know him more, I mean I give doubts if he feels the same way for me" she sadly smiled.

 

"I bet he likes you the you liked him" comforted by Minako to the lady Omega  remembering the look Jellal gave while having a short video call with Shiro and Yuuri gave her a comforting smile.

 

"Give yourself a chance Yuuri" said Minako this time comforting the male Omega.

 

"I can try... but the wound is still there and it's hard to ignore the pain" he made an honest reply.

 

"It may not heal, but the pain can be taken away maybe someday the wound can be patched up" said by the wise witch.

 

"I hope so, but I cannot leave the responsibilities hanging on my shoulder and I cannot just dump it all to Shiro" he added.

 

"You'll figure it out soon" she patted him, "Now, lets get you going since you still have your date~" she squealed.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been another few days where Yuuri stayed in Russia for his business. It doesn't always mean market business but business of his responsibilities as deity and to his dynamics.

 

With extra security tailing him wearing their formal Yukatas for the Omega women in his company and sharp all black suit for the Beta men that was headed by Celestino and Minami tucked in with guns.

 

Victor who insisted to come along and brought his trusted bodyguard Georgi added to Yuuri's entourage, walking the halls of ministry of defense looking for the head of the department.

 

When they reached the huge chamber of the minister of defense, they were met with a hug man in military combat uniform and the room was full of armed military men, Yuuri's guards together with his attendants were on alert and ready to to fight those men who's stating at them like they are about to eat them alive, Victor who was armed with his own pistol sclooted to Yuuri to protect him, "So you landed yourself a lover while you stayed in my country, how bold of you" snorted by the minister of Defense, "And I can see you used the billionaire as your shield as well" he snorted.

 

Yuuri in anger marched and slapped the huge man, "I'll have you know, I known Victor before any of this meeting and my month's stay here and Victor is my suitor you uncultured bird!" at this poin, the minister's men are pointing their guns to Yuuri as well as tot he others while Yuuri's people stood alert and pointed their own Victor behind Yuuri pointed a gun at the minister and looking at the military Alpha with anger.

 

"Sir! belyy nakhoditsya v gnezde!" entered by one of the man's underlings panting and shaking. (A/N: Sir! White is in the nest)

 

"Already?" he sighed on cue the double mahogany doors burst opened, men in white combat and beret with golden dragon crest with bloody red eyes came to view, as they entered red eyes flashed, a familiar blue haired man came in to view with a shotgun on his shoulder, another familiar man with green hair holding an M4A1 resting t to his shoulder like they are mobmen and many more familiar men followed while in the middle.

 

"You done bullying my respected older brother Vladislav?" a deep rusty voice boomed, wearing a thick full neck military combat uniform with his thick white military shawl and white ushanka with his own emblem in front.

 

"You look like a plower old friend" chuckled Vladislav.

 

"You know how I hate cold placed" and strides beside his brother, every step he makes blue flare of flames comes out, unlike Yuuri every step he makes letting out small form of his celestial being makes out fog and snow.

 

"Put down all your weapons" came a booming voice of the minister, Yuuri's men did not let their guards down, "Your brother just called me an uncultured bird" he chuckled.

 

"Don't deny it, you are one" deadpanned by Shiro taking the classic mahogany chair that's supposed to be for the minister and made himself comfortable, Shiro's men burst out laughing, the minister's men shivered at the presence of the Black dragon's parade of monsters.

 

"What are you doing here, Shiro" Yuuri looked shocked.

 

"I got my own business with the double headed eagle and that means security business, I need some of his human med in one of my island and boarders"

 

"I see... but I was here first and I got my own business"

 

"I know, that's why you need to take care of it now and while you're busy I'm going to make myself comfortable" he nonchalantly said and gone through some of the man's papers on his tables, "You're human counter part is planning to make neuks huh?" chuckling and reading the papers.

 

"I'm sorry for the rude comment and treatment, your grace" chuckled by the minister to Yuuri and offered him some seat, "It is my first time meeting you and I must say, you are graceful and dignified as what they have mentioned" ge gave an approving nod, "And to you Mr. Nikiforov forgive me"

 

"It's quite alright..." said Yuuri and sipped the tea that was offered to him, "Mr. Boris, I am concern of how my kind is being treated in your state" said Yuuri.

 

"I'm concerned as well... Omegas are rare and prized that's why they are treated her as a form of payment and trophy" paying his sentiments at Yuuri's concern, "I am married to an Omega I courted and had family, I love her with my life and seeing her upset with all what's happening with their kind in my state, my human counter part or the Prime Minister is not doing anything to prevent, avoid or change any of it" he sighed and put jam on his tea.

 

They all heard Shiro gave a loud sigh, "That's another thing I came here too..." he said, "I came here to give some blessings and approval for his next position as the Prime Minister so that he would not pull strings from behind, he would just move on his own, that's how I trust my friends" he said.

 

"Well, I guess I don't have anything to worry when it comes to my concern because you already have some sense to it?"

 

"Certainly, I already did, I got an Omega son, and I would do anything to protect him"

 

"I guess I could trust your service" Yuuri smiled and stood, Victor followed and snaked his arm on his waist.

 

"I'm already at service to your brother" he smiled, "And besides there is one Russian who's tied on to you" chuckling at Victor.

 

"Nii-sama, can you wait for me outside? I want to have a word with you" said by Shiro and Yuuri nodded at him.

 

* * *

 

 

After Yuuri came out with Victor and their company, Shiro followed out meeting him and on his tail was Theo, Zero and Jellal greeting the others.

 

"Nii-sama, I sensed imbalance with the weather, I know this is Russia and it is supposed to be cold, however this is colder than usual and it had been going on for days, some of my people who keeps my boarders here noticed and reported it to me.

 

"I know your feelings are in mix up and how your emotions are in chaos. But remember you have your duties and responsibilities. The essence you had absorbed fully chose you and not me because you are more capable of it" said by his brother sternly an spoke in Japanese avoiding Victor to understand, everyone sensed his anger and made them shiver. "Know your place" said Shiro, "I need to get back" and left his brother shocked and about to cry.

 

After he left, Victor may not understand what the siblings had talked about but that made Yuuri upset and sad, immediately he comforted his potential Omega and wrapped him in his arms.

 

Katsuki Yuuri, the Dragon who holds the seasons had just been judged by the lord of all the dragons of his actions however in his own thoughts and feelings he had finalized his decision after the encouragements of the white witch.

 

~Chapter End~


	12. It is You that Matters

Chapter 11

 

 

Another few days came along Yuuri felt down after his brother had accused him of mixing up emotions to his responsibilities as a dragon and made him felt that he needed to drop Victor and stay away from him, however he already made up his mind and would be continuing his responsibilities and would not be accused of making the same mistake, but deep inside him longed for the human Alpha so he needs to try and balance it because he doesn't want his Omega side to feel the same effect and pain he did years back after he got betrayed.

 

"Victor, we need to talk..." Yuuri said seriously as he was with Victor in his chamber. Already with his night wear, a long thin and silky traditional kimono sleeping gown, while Victor stripped don to his dress shirt and pants walking around Yuuri's bed chamber bare footed.

victor felt anxious because of his potential Omega's tone, "You're not leaving me are you?" Victor started to shake and grabbed his waist harshly and caught him to a tight embrace.

 

"Calm down, I'm not leaving you" sighed by the celestial being, and returned the embrace, Victor loosened his grip and looked at him, Yuuri caught Victor's cheeks between his palms and kissed his nose, "I though... maybe we can try to be together, I have my emotions in a mix and causing trouble making the season get on its worse state" he admitted, "I've been bothered at what Shiro said to me and I guess it is true" he sighed.

 

"Then instead of making your emotions on a twist I'll help you, besides you already know how I feel about you" replied Victor, "May I?" he asked and Yuuri gave permission.

 

Victor leaned in and kissed him deeply, and Yuuri returned it they were on it full minute until, "Yuuri-sama!" burst by her attendants Erza and Sulica.

 

They caught him kissing Victor and blushed seeing the scene, "Uh.... I think we know the reason why there's a blizzard outside..." said Minako giggling, poor Yuuri blushed at the comment and the girls looked out the window and suddenly the place felt ten times warmer.

 

"Wow... My after effect?" Victor felt the weather change.

 

Yuuri playfully pushed him and he chuckled and cuddled him.

 

"Just keep it under control if your don't want Shiro to get mad again" said by Minako and left pulling the girls with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri being anxious about his brother upset at him and for weeks did not call him nor his family made him feel awful and would cry calling Victor who would comfort him.

 

Victor who's the biggest business man in Russia and busy with his own management with his own branches he still chose to head to Japan and deal with all his business though internet and comfort his Omega.

 

Presently Victor just finished his transactions and now both are sitting by Yuuri's office while the dogs are sleeping on Vicchan's bigger bed for Makkachin to fit.

 

Victor and Yuuri sitting on a low sofa, legs tangled and Yuuri leaning on Victor's chest and his arms around Yuuri's shoulder, Victor murmuring some comforting words to him.

 

 

"You know it's not your full time job to be with me right?" Yuuri asked, "I mean you're busy with your own work and all..." he said.

 

"I don't care anymore... I mean I've put my life to work all the time and it's time to give myself a reward"

 

"And reward would be?" Yuuri looked up to him.

 

"You... you are... You gave me Love... and This with you... all the time you give me and the love I feel in return... is Life. A life where I have a routine with the person I love. it's you that matters now" Victor kissing his nose, "I love you Yuurochka and I want you to know it" he smiled.

 

"And because of it, the after effect is the mix of weather" chuckled Yuuri.

 

"Sorry, I did not know it..." Victor looked apologetic.

 

"Don't be... you're the reason why I changed" said Yuuri and smiled.

 

"Yuuri-sama, Ms. Feena and Ms. Nogizaka arrived" said by Sulica.

 

"I see, bring them then" Yuuri pulled Victor to stand and greet the girls that would be studying under Yuuri.

 

"New attendant?" asked Victor.

 

"No... Feena is the Omega daughter of the present Prime Minister and she's out to study under me, I need to teach her grace and manners as an Omega and Haruka Nogizaka is the daughter of one of my business partners, she's also Omega and needs to be my apprentice because she's going to be the heir of their business"

 

 "I see, it is nice that you'll have some company" said by Victor kissing Yuuri's temple and on cue the two young girls came in blushing at the sight, Sulica and Erza giggled getting used to the scene where Victor would be touchy and kissy with Yuuri.

 

"Aw... Yurio started to have his fit and looking for his adoptive momma~" cooed by Yuuko as she entered wit little Yuri bundled to a coot of tiger onesies.

 

Yuuri took the baby from her and bounced him to his arms and Victor wrapped his arms around them hepling Yuuri to coo the baby to silence.

 

Minako and Yuuko cooed at them, and again Sulica squealed with Erza, "What's wrong?" chuckled Yuuri asking his attendants.

 

"Well... we sent the boys your picture because you two are so cute Yuuri-sama and Theo sen me this as a return" she said ans showed a picture.

 

Shiro inside his library's living space with the huge two thousand gallon tank on his back ground with his fishes following his figure, walking by the carper, on his shoulder was a chameleon, a skunk on his arms and comfortably cuddling him and on his back was a cute brown pot belly piglet with two white stripes on it's back.

 

Tatsuya and Yuuto up the ladder trying to clean the aquarium and avoiding falling.

 

"You girls showed the boys a cute picture and they sent you a return one?" asked Yuuri in amusement and they nodded.

 

"Well, now that's over..." said Yuuri, "Nice to meet you both, and please meet my Alpha, Victor Nikiforov" Yuuri introduced.

 

"Nice to meet you" Victor spoke in English.

 

"V-Victor Nik-Nikiforov?!" Haruka's eyes sparkled.

 

"I guess you know Victor already then?" asked Yuuri.

 

"Well, he's famous in the business community" blushed by the girl, "May ask both of your autographs?" she asked.

 

"Certainly" chuckled by Victor and Yuuri, the baby now quiet started to gurgle and coo, patting Victor's face with his tiny palm and asking for attention, Victor took the baby from Yuuri and bounced him making baby noises.

 

"He makes a perfect mate, Yuuri-sama" said by Feena and Haruka giggled.

 

"He does... does he?" Yuuri turned, Victor unaware of what they are saying.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that afternoon, while Victor was out with the Dogs for a walk while Celestino making reports over security maters to him and so far it is alarming.

 

Yuuri worried he called Minami and Takeshi to get Victor and protect him.

 

Yuuri grew anxious every minute without Victor being back and made dark clouds and poured out some storm when Victor came back he was drenched and the poodles weren't pleased with their dripping fur.

 

"I'm so sorry!" said Yuuri and sprinted wiping Victor with his hand which did not help, Minako and the others went in with towels and Yuuri helped Victor change and both later on dried off the dogs, Vicchan complained why his momma made it rain hard.

 

"I'm sorry I made it pour out like that" said Yuuri sighing, "Celestino reported that he's back" cried Yuuri as he was scared.

 

"Who is back?" asked Victor worriedly and pulled Yuuri to him on the floor as the Omega started to cry, "Yuuri?" Victor worriedly asked.

 

~Chapter End~


	13. Merely Human

Chapter 12

 

Victor has no idea who Yuuri was afraid of but he knew It is something bad and he felt awful he could not do anything to protect Yuuri.

 

Victor out of ideas on how to help his future mate asked Toshiya, Yuuri's father, however he was directed to Hiro to ask instead.

 

When Toshiya mentioned Hiro, Victor decided to investigate what role Hiro used to do when he was a Working Dragon.

 

As Victor walked back he bumped in to Hiroko, and immediately she noticed his troubled look and inquired what happened.

 

He explained about Yuuri's situation and the person he's most afraid of, Hiroko looking worried means she knew something, instead she asked if Victor knew anything about Yuuri being a Dragon and how troubled the Omega is with his form and Victor replied shaking his head. Hiroko pulled  him to the garden and told him a short story. "And After Hiro broke his curse, his power to control weather and keeper of seasons got absorbed bu his brothers however Shiro refused and gave it all to Yuuri" she told.

 

"Oh... so That's why he's having trouble controlling it!" said Victor and Hiroko giggled.

 

"Then it is up to you to help him~" said Hiroko patting him.

 

"But... Mama... I'm just a mere human..." he sadly look, "I know nothing about being a dragon or other beings" he sighed.

 

"Oh... my dear... listen..." she smiled at him and took his hand like a mother would, "You don't need to be a dragon to help him, you just need to be there" he said, "Think human Vicchan" she giggled and Victor remembered that the poodle is also named Victor but has a puppy name instead.

 

Victor walked back to where Yuuri is and apparently the poor Omega is still having his anxiety fit and Victor could only cuddle and comfort him.

 

As he breathe waiting for an idea to hit him suddenly, "Yuurochka? You're still having trouble with controlling the uhm.... you know..." Victor tried not to get him to feel bad even more.

 

Yuuri sobbed and Victor panicked but another idea hit him after remembering what Hiroko told him.

 

"Why don't he have a short trip to Tokyo?" asked Victor.

 

"Are you crazy! it is dangerous to go!" said Yuuri, Yuuri cried until he fell asleep.

 

Victor out of desperation called Shiro and pleaded him, the youngest dragon still upset but after hearing what was going on he assured the human he called some contacts.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Yuuri was shocked to see the night parade of hundred demons and their commander general smiling at him, "Wha... why are you here, Riko-kun!" asked by Yuuri pointing at a man with rusty orange hair wearing his usual men blue kimono with a lighter blue haori coat.

 

"Well, I owe your brother quite a lot of favors and he asked me this and because your family is my family and one of Nurarihyon family's allies I could not refuse and I would love to protect a family" he said.

 

"Which one?" questioned by Yuuri.

 

"The Emperor Dragon himself" he said with a smile.

 

"And how?" Yuuri looked sternly.

 

"I got worried and did not want you to cry any more, I called Shiro even though he was not happy that I called" Victor admitted.

 

"And why would you do that?" asked Yuuri upset with his Alpha.

 

"Well, I want us to have a short visit with Hiro and help you with your trouble with uhm... you know the imbalance and stuff that you said, and I cant help I'm also liable because I mix up your emotions" he sighed, "I mean If Hiro knew how to handle it maybe he can teach you and since he's in Tokyo we could go to him, but you said it is dangerous and you were scared so I really need Shiro's help" he explained looking apologetic.

 

Yuuri sighed and put his palms on his Alpha's cheek and drew half moons with his thumb, "Thank you... this somehow puts me at ease... maybe... we can seek Hiro's help" smiled by Yuuri.

 

"You are a mere human, but you are more than one" Riku patted Victor and gave approval.

 

~Chapter End~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyakki Yakō s a term used for the gathering of yōkai beneath a leader's banner, which can only be mobilized by the leader's command.
> 
> Anime Reference: Nurarihyon no Mago


	14. The Mighty Key

Chapter 13

 

 After the long ride with the plane they finally arrived in Tokyo, immediately the entourage and guards of Yuuri who boarded the prepared armored cars was followed by more convoy security from his brother who's expecting them.

 

"You really out did it, Victor" giggled by Minako while Yuuri leaning on his shoulder dozing off Vicchan on his lap while Makkachin snuggled with them.

 

"I did promise one thing... and I guess even if I'm a mere human I'll look for a way that I can help ease Yuurochka and protect him" Victor admitted and caressed Yuuri's cheek and planted a kiss on his temple.

 

"I wish Theo is like you" said by Siluca sadly.

 

"You know, while I was calling Shiro through skype, Theo had been asking me to take secret pictures of you" he chuckled, "Don't tell him that" he winked.

 

"Oh..." she blinked.

 

Shortly after they arrived, Victor about to carry Yuuri but the Omega woke up and asked if they finally arrived, the place was a modern box type house, with wide garden and backyard, swarmed with security in black suits and earpiece.

 

Hiro wearing his dress shirt folded up to his elbow and his silky gray vest matching his pants being covered with apron and carrying his youngest son to his arms while the other children running around being chased by some bodyguards.

 

"Woah..." Laughed by Minako, "House daddy today?" she asked.

 

"Well... little Sunny here has been looking fr mommy but she has her hospital rounds so I had to rush home and care for them"

 

"Well, that's being hands on I guess" shrugged Yuuri.

 

"I never thought my twin would go out of hand calling the night parade of hundred monsters and their supreme commander nonetheless?" Hiro chuckled.

 

"Well, as the great black stated, the mate of our dear blue has pleaded to ask for the best protection for his grace" replied Riku.

 

"Well then, Victor you really did play out your promise. Good job" smiled by the Former season keeper.

 

"I bet you knew why we're here right?" asked Victor.

 

"I do... and I'll meet you all shortly, I still need to make cookies for them" he chuckled.

 

After a while they all mused seeing the former keeper with his suit  in a mess and folding the apron he was wearing, "Sorry to make you wait" he chuckled.

 

"I'm going to cut to the chase, I'm having trouble with controlling season with my emotions" and the other only laughed loudly.

 

"Been there" he admitted.

 

"But... how can I control-" Yuuri was cut off by his own brother.

 

"You can't, you can't control it. What you should do is embrace it" he smiled, "Trust me, Shiro almost killed me after all the mess I made after Elli left" he chuckled remembering the bitter past, "Like he pounced on me and strangled me" he chuckled, while everyone inside the room put their hand on their necks thinking being strangled by a giant.

 

"But what should I do?" Yuuri felt more anxious and Victor felt bad that Yuri had to suffer more.

 

He said and leaned on his office table, "You don't need to control it, but all you need is to embrace it" 

 

"How?" Yuuri lightened up a bit and Hiro chuckled again.

 

"That is where Victor comes it, I'll just call Bigfoot... I mean Shiro that you're training under me" he snorted remembering the killing encounters with his younger twin.

 

"Me?" the Russian pointed himself shocked.

 

"Yes... you might be a human, but you are one mighty key to my brother's emotions and heart, now... if you notice something to be off with your powers it is not about the emotions and feelings that mix it up... but rather where you have trouble with your color or form, it is not I you should consult, but instead Shiro, he is the family's historian and archaeologist so he knows better"

 

"I see..." nodded by Yuuri and sighed.

 

"Now then, here's an advice. When you feel bubbly excited make sure to tell Victor, he will be the one who would ease you from your excitement the same goes for other emotions such as anger, sadness and fear. It affects the weather"

 

"Noted" nodded Victor.

 

"Great, that's all the secret to it, besides wifey controls me... not in bad way but in good way" he shrugged.

 

"But, I recommend you guys to stay in my place, Shachihoko is finally out it is not safe even with the night parade is with you. Shiro and I should've took care of that slimy fish..." he said shaking his head.

 

Yuuri shivered and his attendants comforted him, "'ll do what I can to protect you, I know you're stronger than me... but I'll do my best" assured Victor.

 

"You did all you can, Victor, you don't need to prove anything more" Yuuri replied.

 

"No... I am not proving anything, I... I just want you safe... I can't bare to look at you like this" he breathe.

 

And Yuuri did not say anything and hugged the Alpha tightly, "Victor, well done... you are a natural... you've calmed him down" the wind outside eased as the former keeper looked out his wall glass window.

 

They all smiled at the couple.

 

"Now then, you must be tired, go get some rest" Hiro sighed, "While I go back to my mini monsters of my own.. I just distracted them with cookies and crayons" he chuckled and headed back to the play room of his children.

 

"I miss my wife" sighed by Riku chuckling.

 

* * *

 

 

When the ladies with Victor calmed Yuuri and the latter fell asleep, Minako pushed Victor out and to cool his head and talk to Hiro.

 

Hiro looking at his children happily playing at his heavily guarded backyard, the yard was wide, with a maze garden, the maze bush just half an adult's body's height and in the middle was a dragon statue fountain, beside the outdooe grill has a brick path leading to a figure eight shaped pool with picnic table, the pool was design to have a waterfall slide for the kids and water fountain so they could jump around the shallow area. the porch of Hiro's mansion where Victor and Hiro took their place has a wall glass window and sliding door leading to another living room with children's seat.

 

They yard is full of children's toys and things, a playhouse and tiny carts, "You're probably wondering why Yuuri is so scared and I would assume he did not tell you who Shachihoko yet?" and Victor nodded.

 

"I do not want to push my love to tell me who that person is... I'll let him tell me when he's ready" said Victor.

 

"He will never be ready" said Hiro sipping his coffee while watching his children, "However as his brother and taking you as as family now, you have the right to know who is that creature and why he is so dangerous" Victor looked at the man's serious face.

 

"Before Nekota achieved being a Shachihoko, he is a normal human just like you, charming, loving, possessive and ambitious" he started, "Yuuri being in love with such monster as my brother easily swayed by his sweet words, he later learned what kind of being my brother after Yuuri told him he was the Blue Dragon and learned that having one scale could make him rich, because as you may already know, Yuuri is the dragon of fortune and deity of winter" victor turned his full attention to the former keeper, "He forces Yuuri to transform and force him to get some fresh scales from his body, it is painful, because the scales are our skin and when we transform back it would leave wounds..."

 

"But Yuuri gave me a good scale after he shed some of his old scales!" argued Victor, "Why can he just take the ones that fell!" he angrily spat, "Those, wound markings... he did that to Yuuri?" he asked and the other nodded.

 

"Because, he was not satisfied with broken and old ones, I just happy you treasure even with his old scales, no wonder Shiro easily gave you his blessings, Shiro is not easy to please, but you did. Congratulations" smiled by the older twin.

 

"And because forcing my brother was not enough, a dragon hunter and collector made some contract with him, he lied to Yuuri and brought him to their meeting place, Yuuri thought they were going out. But it ended up being a trap and brought him to the collector, Mari that day came along because she felt something was off with that bastard"

 

"Mari immediately called me and at that time Shiro was traveling around Japan and luckily he was just few blocks away from that hotel they are about to sell Yuuri, Shiro disliking humans killed all the human beings inside that building, when I arrived Yuuri was traumatized at what Shiro did, Yuuri pleading Shiro having a soft spot for Yuuri he calmed down, Yuuri broken, yet still in love and had been a fool begged Shiro to spare his lover's life, biggest regret... is that we let him live and now this is the out come" he sighed, "Shiro caused a great storm to the Pacific that time, the four king dragons knew of his rampage and told him him to meditate. As for the bastard he made a contract with a stray creature and lied to it, now he is Shachihoko, it's form is a ahem... a head of a dragon and a body of a carp... he is hard to kill for some reason, however I bet his powers aint like it used to be after Shiro and I drained it from him" he said.

 

"I made some few investigations and he seemed to have kept his powers and control over water element" he sighed, "You'll know when his around because his rain is different from Yuuri, you are familiar with your mate's power so you'll know eventually"

 

Minako shortly after called Victor that Yuuri is already awake and wanted to spend some time with him, Victor being delighted and happy that things were clear, he can now help Yuuri in his own ways.

 

~Chapter End~

 

 


	15. Unconditional Love

Chapter 14

 

It was a normal workday for the couple, Yuuri distracted with all Victor has been doing and made him feel safe with the security and Hiro present.

 

"Vik-kun!" called Yuuri, Victor was over the moon after Yuuri gave him his own nickname and endearment.

 

"Yuurochka, do you need anything?" he replied back, Victor for once was talked by Yuuri to change in to something comfortable, and since it was summer his clothes was changed from suits to shorts and shirts.

 

"Mila informed me that you plan to transfer your main building here in Japan?" Yuuri in wonder.

 

"Yes, I finalized some few things, maybe next week we'll have a ground breaking, would like to join me?" Victor smiled in excitement.

 

"Why? you know your company headquarters is in Russia, why here?"

 

"I want to be closer to you Yuurochka, I want to protect you even though I'm just a human, I want to prove you how much you're meant to me and how much I love you" Victor cupped Yuuri's cheeks and kissed him.

 

"I know, Vic-kun... I know... you don't need to prove anything anymore, I trust you and I love you too" Yuuri can finally say it freely without any thoughts about his past.

 

As they both shared a kiss, they heard multiple giggles at the back, "Woaaaah! so early in the morning~" Hiro came in with only his pants on still holding his coffee mug.

 

"And good morning to you too, Hiro" chuckled Victor.

 

"Don't tell me it's early, you and Elli never set time whenever you both starts to suck face" and Yuuri pulled Victor away from the others and marched back to his room.

 

"Siluca! PLAY!" Vicchan with Makkachin came in with a Frisbee, the giggling ladies followed along with the little ones after Elli dressed them for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

As the week quickly passed by, Yuuri realized that his youngest brother was still upset with him because there was no direct contact with him, it is either through his secretary Arslan or through Theo and Zero for them to update the Black dragon with their safety, but the Lord of all the dragons never spoke to them.

 

Presently, Yuuri had worn his best kimono matching Victor's suit for the ground breaking ceremony of his new building to be made in Tokyo, both are standing in the center with the engineer and other Japanese officials Victor partnered with.

 

Both were complimented as they showed they were already official.

 

With the successful start, Victor handed the shovel back to the engineer and held Yuuri's hand tightly and smiled at him, happy that he finally decided to settle in in one place where he can be with his mate.

 

Now that the ceremony is already finished, for security measure that Hiro, with Victor's head Security Georgi planned they held the party at Hiro's mansion for them to monitor security.

 

Victor assisted Yuuri back inside the limousine Hummer.

 

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Victor looked worried as the Omega froze and started to shiver looking in some distance.

 

Looking to where Yuuri is staring in shock, he found a man in black hoodie, the hood of his jacket was off and half of his face was burned with his other eye was missing, he was sporting a smirk and giving an intent to kill Victor in outburst pushed Yuuri back in the car and used himself as a shield and covered Yuuri, he pulled out his gun that was tucked inside his suit jacket.

 

Georgi acted quickly and was followed by Yuuri's people, they spotted the man and acted however Victor tumbled back inside the car after making himself a shield covering the door for Yuuri, a strong gust of wind pushed Victor back and he seemed hurt after that the man was nowhere to be seen.

 

Immediately, "Get them home!" said by Hiro and transformed himself to a dragon, Elli quickly followed with her children inside the limousine and helped Yuuri with Victor who was hurt, some of Yuuri's attendant helped Minako erase the memories of the humans present and knew of their existence.

 

* * *

 

 

The party inside the mansion continued however the guest was kept close and identified, together with the staff that was catering the event, Victor was rushed to Yuuri's room to be looked after, Yuuri who cried seeing his mortal lover being hurt protecting him.

 

"Get the shirt off Yuuri" said Minako, it would be dangerous if others would take off the Alpha's clothes when his mate is present.

 

Yuuri did what he was told and after removing the dress shirt they were greeted with a black circular mark, "He's been cursed..." breathe by Minako.

 

"This curse turns him in to a beast the same time makes him forget his humanity and moreover forget about those he cares and love" she said

 

"Can you cure him! Please!" Cried by the dragon clutching the White Witch's robe.

 

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but this kind of curse is incurable..." she shook her head, "However there is one person who can help us..." she gave him a little light.

 

"Please, Minako-sensei! Anything! please!" pleaded by the Omega.

 

"You call him Yuuri, you need to apologize to him and ask for help" said by Minako.

 

Yuuri thought of his past however there is another person he recently upset, "Prepare for travel, Sensei. We need to see him" Yuuri declared.

 

~Chapter End~

 

 


	16. How Love Works

CHAPTER 15

 

 

"Get everyone" Yuuri ordered and Erza immediately called everyone down on Hiro's office.

 

As they gathered, "Where is Hiro?" asked Yuuri out of anger, anger because of the incurable curse of Victor and the fact he is worried with his brother's whereabouts after he followed Shachihoko.

 

Moments later, Hiro's own people fussed over the place, until, "Get him to the sofa quick!" shouted by Elli, Yuuri's people made way while some men put the former keeper to his couch.

 

Hiro is in bad shape, his upper shirt was torn by his wife and cleaned his chest wound, "The damn carp found some few friends and out to get out heads" groaned by Hiro enduring the pain on his chest.

 

A long slash had been inflected to the former keeper and his wife looked in a mix of furry and worry on what happened to her husband.

 

"This will keep you home with me for a while" said by Elli to her husband who only chuckled and coughed.

 

After he was patched up, "I'll be seeing Shiro, I need his help with Victor" said Yuuri in anger at what happened to his mate.

 

"I'll be following along with my family, they are not safe here, Shachihoko brought along some cursed monsters with him" said his brother, "It would not be wise to leave our family where he can find them"

 

"No... we're going with Yuuri" decided Elli. "Why wait when we can go, I'm scared for our children Hii-chan!" she held his hand and held it to her chest in pleading, Hiro looked at Yuuri with his brows down.

 

"If you don't mind, Nii-sama?" asked Hiro.

 

"Of course I don't it's my fault we're all in this situation" Blaming himself.

 

"We're family, we protect each other, you dont need to blame yourself, for now, you need to do things your way" patting his brother's hand.

 

"Thank you Hiro"

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri entered his room and saw Victor awake smiling at him, "Hi" greeted by he human Alpha, "Are you safe, you weren't hurt?" he added.

 

"I'm safe because of you" Yuuri kissed his temple and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

 

"I feel funny, love" sighed by the Alpha, "My gums itch and so as my skin" he added. "My ears felt sensitive and my eyes..." hr groaned.

 

Yuuri cried, "Vic-kun... you have been cursed to be a beast..." Yuuri said.

 

"Great... I find this good so you wouldn't make yourself bad for being non-human in our relationship" he chuckled.

 

"No!" Yuuri countered, it's not Vic-kun" cupping the Alpha's cheeks, "While you're transforming, you lose your memories" he cried.

 

"Dorogoy, listen... no matter what happens were both going to be alright and I will always remember my love for you" he kissed him.

 

"Uhm... Yuuri-sama" His young attendant entered blushing.

 

"Haruka, is everything ready?" Yuuri turned serious.

 

Victor quizzed, "We're going to Greece to see Shiro" Yuuri said and helped get some comfortable clothes for his mate.

 

Dressing Victor Minako came in and explained to him his state, Victor fought the new instincts kicking on his nerves, "The curse that was inflected on you is a beast type, you'll be in a form which your inner spirit shows. however the more you transform the more animal you are, so we need to restraint you" she said.

 

"Please have faith on me" he begged, "I know this is bad but I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt my Yuuri"

 

Minako sighed seeing her charge in a pleading look beside the cursed Alpha.

 

"I trust you on that one, Nikiforov-san" she nodded with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours after they boarded Yuuri's private plane, Victor keeps on growling but he assures Yuuri that he's still humane.

 

Finally arriving, they were picked up with convoy of luxury hummers, Siluca delighted to see Theo. The men were all dressed in their combat uniform and berets, thick boots and their guns.

 

Victor kept on growling and howling and Yuuri had to calm him.

 

When hey all arrived, the convoy pulled over the front lawn with the fountain in the middle, the huge mansion, much bigger than Hiro's is painted all white with a hint of gold in it's linings as a design, the place is Greek themed, the view is mesmerizing as the place was settled on a cliff with multiple houses around, Yuuri felt relaxed seeing the blue sea below, with the blue roofs of the other houses around the mansion, colorful pebbles planted on the pathways and steps, the disappearing pool edge visible from the balcony side of the cliff, luxury hummers and trucks are lined and parked inside the estate.

 

"I thought he was not like you both?" whispered Elli to Yuuri.

 

"You mean extravagant?" Yuuri cleared.

 

"Something like that, I mean look at all these~" she pointed.

 

"Well, excuse me if I used to be broke but people love me and give me gifts" Shiro magically appeared behind them and startled the guest, Victor almost bit him, "Down mut!" he added.

 

With his shades on, wearing a hanger shirt and his basketball shorts and sneakers he headed in, "Well, aint you c'men?" he looked back and they followed.

 

"Yuuri-sama, we'll get your thing to you rooms, you head to Boss' office" Zero bowed and told the other men to get the things while the others headed to Shiro's office.

 

Entering the familiar scenery, the wall facing the cliff side is made out of glass, with the library having a second floor, since the fist floor is all for books and a small sala set with a huge aquarium with many rare species of fish swimming around, following the black dragon up to his seat, his drawing table with a drafting machine, the table beside if is a long corner table with his laptop and pen holder with multiple colors of highlight and signing pens, with his thick leather notebook neatly placed beside the pen organizer, the walls have so many hand drawn maps with his cork board full of stick on notes.

 

"I knew what happened..." he started and he sighed.

 

"How?" Yuuri quizzed with the others except Hiro.

 

"My twin" he simply said.

 

"Shiro... I'm sorry for what I've done and angered you, I know you've been doing loads of work already because of those humans and all your extraction of chaos artifacts and returning them" Yuuri looked apologetic.

 

"We're family... and I could not do anything about it..." he sighed.

 

"One question, was Victor remained calm and human like when you were all in flight for hours?"

 

"Minus the howling and growling? He was a good, he remained human" said Minako and the black dragon nodded.

 

I am familiar with his curse, however knowing he can endure it, I bet Victor can fight it. but sadly the curse will remain" Yuuri started to sob, "If Nii-sama and Victor will be alright if he remains a cursed monster then it would be alright, we can fix the memory thing however knowing he can fight it it would take few days, don't know how long however I'm willing to help him" said by the black dragon.

 

"I'm okay with being cursed as a beast, however I wanted to live with my mate with the same memories and the same human thoughts" pleaded Victor.

 

"We could do that" said by the youngest Katsuki.

 

"Thank you... besides... being the same mythical or any kind of creature means I would be the same as my mate" kissing Yuuri;s hand.

 

"Great! I hope my older brother wouldn't mind I take his mate somewhere else for us to get the curse tamed?"

 

"If he waited for me, then I would be willing to wait for my mate" Yuuri declared and they all smiled at them.

 

"Good, we leave immediately" announced by the black dragon, "Theo, give him some combats"

 

"Understood boss" saluted by Theo and threw a wink at Siluca and rushed to get what he was ordered.

 

"Oh! and a Machete!" Shiro added and Yuuri looked shocked.

 

"You're not going to butcher him!" Yuuri hugged his mate.

 

"Calm down it's for the vines and for him to survive" he said with a chuckle and pulled out his Australian hat and puts it on, "You better say your goodbyes, because we'll be leaving shortly" he said and left.

 

Yuuri sobbed as Victor whined holding on to the Omega, "I promise, this time I can protect you" Victor sworn to him.

 

"I know... you protected me and look what happened"

 

"I don't care about this curse, but I tell you we're going to be fine" and he kissed him and both shared a long tight embrace.

 

"I knew you'll be perfect to be Yuuri's mate" said Shiro and patted Victor who whined.

 

"What do you mean?" Yuuri looked at his brother strangely.

 

"Nii-sama, you'll be safe here, I already asked Zeus to take care of the island, he closed it down, the four kings are on their way to aid my team. Theo, Jellal and Arslan are staying to hold down my fort, you dont need to worry" he said, "Victor we need to go" wearing nothing but his black and gray lumberjack flannel shirt, multi pocket cargo pants and lumberjack brown boots, with his small military pouch on his hip.

 

"I'll be safe right?" Victor whined to his mate. Yuuri stared at his giant brother shouting ta his men, he hesitantly nodded to Victor, "You hesitated..." he whined.

 

 

~Chapter End~

 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16

 

 

As Victor and Shiro left without Shiro's usual guys, Yuuri grew worried of what his brother told him.

 

"He needs to isolate Victor and now Yuuri is feeling the thing called I miss my husband kind of thing" explained Elli shaking her head and sighed.

 

"And you know this because?" her husband chuckled looking at her. Presently they are having tea with the attendants and Shiro's men.

 

"I know because I was away from you years ago, now can it honey..." she said and Hiro chuckled.

 

"I kind of feel bad seeing Yuuri-sama being lonely while we have our partners" Siluca sighed and leaned on Theo who wrapped his arm around her.

 

"Boss will care for Victor-sama, that we know" replied by Theo.

 

"How long are they going to be away again?" Yuuri looked like he was about to burst out crying.

 

"Zeus and his daughter Athena are on their way here, Boss is not around however it seems urgent" said by Zero barging in the cliff side pool garden.

 

"Urgent?" They all looked at him and nodded.

 

"Just have Arslan handle it, Chief. This is the first that boss is not around" Jellal added.

 

"I'll push them up to Boss' office" sighed by Zero.

 

"ARSLAN!" and Zero started to shout with papers on his hand and started bouncing around the place.

 

"The place is in chaos without Shiro-sama does it?" Asked by Minako who sighed.

 

"You have no idea, ma'am" sighed Theo shaking his head.

 

"This is all my fault" Yuuri sobbed.

 

"Nii-sama, what did I tell you? It is not your fault" countered by hi brother.

 

Elli and the other Omegas comforted him until, "Theo! go get the others! we forgot Boss actually scheduled that today Hades dropped Cerberus puppy!"

 

"Shiro adopted that kind of puppy!" they all said shocked minus Yuuri who's calling for his Alpha.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, "Who is Yuuri?" taunted by the black dragon in his form as he float on his cloud looking over the Russian Alpha transforming in to a platinum fur coated wolf, he is struggling and his fangs started to grow.

 

The jungle is ringing with his angry howls, Shiro smirking understanding that his hows were meant for his mate and still recognizes him.

 

The growls intensifies and Victor's ocean blue eyes glared at the dragon.

 

"Who is Yuuri?" he asked again.

 

"My mate" after answering it his growls lowered.

 

"Uh-huh... and?"

 

"Overcome... Chihoko... curse..." he said between his groans and growls.

 

"Good boy" Shiro cooed Victor like he was a dog.

 

"I'll give you a second~" he said until Victor stopped growling.

 

"Now who is Yuuri?" Shiro asked again.

 

"My mate... my life" this time Shiro chuckled with his reply as he turned sane again.

 

"You're getting cheezy and cheezier than ever" Shiro said and got off his cloud and patted the Alpha on his shoulder, "Now let me see your mark?"

 

Victor removed his shirt and showed him the messy curse mark.

 

"It's taking shape" the younger Alpha shrugged and patted him, "A little more and you'll be back to Yuuri in no time" he said.

 

"Now let's start with your bush craft skills" he chuckled, "I want you to learn because you're a werewolf now, you need to learn how the nature works" he said.

 

"As a dragon, did you also need survival skill like these?" Victor asked after he calmed down and sat by a log which they both decided to make their camp site.

 

"Yep..." the other shortly replied as he pull out his Swiss knife and looked for twigs.

 

"Why? I mean you're a dragon a powerful one..."

 

"Listen... Even though I'm a dragon, I'm a wondering kind of one, I don't stay in one place" he explained, "My understanding is that being one with the nature like this means you know how well you're survive, treat mama nature well and she will also do the same to you. Being a creature of the wild it taught me how to cope with what I am. Dont tell Nii-sama that I kind of like being as he say it a cursed monster" he bitterly chuckled, "This kind of pushed me to become an Archaeologist"

 

"Speaking of your odd profession, why did you choose to become one?"

 

"I need to know more of why our family, and if it is true that we are cursed, besides growing up our form kind of interest me, and made me curious"

 

"So... did you find any history or information why your family has been cursed?"

 

"Not cursed, chosen" Shiro smirked.

 

"Now, let's test your shelter making skills" the huge Alpha patted his soon-to-be-in-law on his shoulder and stood dismissing the topic.

 

Victor took off his shirt and worked on getting some logs, one thing he noticed is that his strength boosted and his hearing, eye sight, sense of smell, discovered his sixth sense as well, bit by bit after days he had learn to control his strength as Shiro teaches him easily on how to channel the excess energy to his other senses, mastering it within an hour Shiro observes him more learning what kind he is.

 

Gathering few logs, he was surprised that shiro already gathered many bamboo poles.

 

"I think we should make it as comfy as possible, I kind of like hanging out here" said Victor trying to impressed the outdoor loving Dragon.

 

"I kind of like that" chuckled by Shiro.

 

"I'll go collect vines" and on cue he transformed in to a dragon, Victor awed seeing a him for the first time in such form, big black dragon huge arms and legs with his sharp claws, flame blue spikes and whiskers with his mane and tail, curling through the sky his legs are like running on air, every step has a blue flame igniting.

 

When Shiro came back Victor brought more bamboos, his tail is already out, his nails turned claws, his shoulders were even more broad than before, "Did you get firewood?" asked Shiro.

 

"I did" nodded Victor and put them on a safe distance, Shiro taught him how to stack it on an Indian tent stand with rocks around, standing back Shiro spitted a fire ball lighting the woods.

 

They started to build a bigger shelter with the use of the logs, vines and bamboos, Shiro even gathered some tall grass for the roof.

 

"Looks decent" Shiro shrugged, "Let's make a bed before you start your transformation again" he advised and Victor agreed.

 

Shiro taught Victor to weave the vines to make it a hammock, Victor was half way through when he started growling, he ran off outside and Shiro followed him, "Who is Yuuri?"

 

"Mate!" howled by Victor.

 

The tree beside him was scratched, "Oh look you're starting to mark your territories~" said Shiro like it was the most fascinating thing.

 

Victor's transformation lasted half an hour, Shiro thought it was a good and he's making progress, "Fight your thoughts in to it Victor, I could not help you if your don't help yourself, think of those important to you, battle that animal living inside you" urged by the Dragon.

 

Victor shouted and called Yuuri's name, "You are more human that you think you are. Fight...."

 

In Victor's thoughts he could see a platinum fur coated giant wolf sitting on his hind legs looking at him with it's flame blue eyes taunting him to loose his human form, Victor can hear the Dragon however and started negotiating with the Wolf.

 

Shiro on the other hand smirked seeing the silent Victor holding the tree in support eyes closed, his tails was gone, his mark forming in to a better shape and gaining some color, "This is good" he nodded to himself, "A little more and we'll both be home"

 

Victor remained in that state while Shiro finishes the hammocks.

 

Moments later Victor collapsed as he always does, exhausted from the battle of his own animal, he took a heat by the roots of the large tree and touched the mark he made to it, remembering the first thing that Shiro told him when they first arrive in the unforgiving jungle, he leaned his forehead to the tree and apologized to it as he hurts the tree, Shiro saw what he heed and approved to what he did.

 

Victor came back to Shiro and found the hammocks were done, "The sun is still up but it would an hour or two till it will be down, let's head to the river and I'll teach you how to easily catch a dinner" Shiro picked up three bamboo sections and carried it with them.

 

after they reached the muddy river side, "Take your shoes and socks off" he ordered and Victor did.

 

"Wait... what about you?" Victor looked at the Dragon Lord as he was still well dressed for the job.

 

"I told you, I'll teach you but not do the job" he replied and sat back on a drift wood, Start digging on the mud about two foot deep, leave space separating the water and the hole you are making so we can connect them with this bamboo sections" showing him the cut off sections and throwing it beside Victor.

 

"That is called primitive trap, while we do our stuff back in camp, we can wait for our dinner" he said.

 

After Victor finished Shiro looked impressed on how neat he made the trap, "Cover it with some leaves to make it dark for them to go in"

 

Both went back to their camp, Shiro this time did something and made the human Alpha watch and learn something, Shiro made a trap for smaller game out of sticks and smaller cordage vines while he pulled out some paracord from his bracelet and used it to make a snare, he found some tall grass and made a tiny cave out of it so that when the small animals go in they will be caught to a snare, Victor took note and wanted to try it tomorrow.

 

An hour later they went back to the river bank and found the trap they made was already full of slimy and large catfish, Victor felt happy he can feed Yuuri if they would be lost in an unknown forest

 

"Go get your catch" teased by Shiro.

 

"Where should I put them?" asked Victor seeing how slimy those fish are.

 

"See those tiny branches? pick them up, use the hook like notch as it's stopper, catch one fish and snag it through it's throat and use it as your handle after" he instructed.

 

It was fun to watch Victor struggle, Shiro was brutal and Victor knows that however he was kind enough to teach him some few tricks, "Go get some sand and spread it around the fish, it would be easy to catch them" he said and Victor did, he put loads of sand on the hole but not enough to bury those fishes.

 

After finally catching and sticking them to the stick, "Now go wash them" and Victor jumped on the water and started to wash his catch trapped on a stick as he holds them.

 

Going to the clear side of the river Victor set aside his catch and removed one from his stick and Shiro came back with a smaller bamboo sticks, Victor started removing the guts as he was taught by Shiro days ago and sticking thm to the stick, after the job was done, they headed back to their camp and started to cook Victor's catch.

 

Victor thanked their supernatural powers fr saving them time on gathering the resources, Shiro explained that the gathering part exhaust the normal human and would have not enough time to make their shelter nor catch them some food, however when they know what effecient methods to use on catching food they may have time to tend on their other needs, such as fire, shelter and water.

 

In a short while Victor learned so many things from who's younger than him and appreciate many great deals which he never thought would care, now he appreciate why the youngest Katsuki is eccentric and somehow wise on many aspect, however the young Katsuki seemed to remind him of something, something that he met a long time ago.

 

 

 

~Chapter End~


	18. Chaos in the Dragon's Den

CHAPTER 17

 

 

Everything is in chaos inside the Dragons den as Yuuri put it, he became calmer after Minako told him to distract himself. However he did not know what will he do, until he found Zero frantic with all the paper works piled of Shiro's desk in his office. All was shocked how much work the Lord of Dragons has to do in one day seeing two stacks of paper works piled on his table everyday plus all the other important creatures come to ask for his help.

 

Yuuri took the challenge and decided to do his brother's work and he must say that this job is stressful and distracting.

 

"I'm still looking what kind of things does those artifacts stolen does" Zero groaned while Minako helps him.

 

"I regret not listening to Boss' lecture" groaned Theo and Jellal agreed.

 

"I bet he looked enthusiastic every time he discovers one?" Yuuri asked looking up from his work and taking a short break.

 

"He's like a baby with a new toy when he gets one and draws it to his book and make lectures of it" added Jellal.

 

"THAT'S IT!" said Zero, "Let's look for his book!" he said and Yuuri joined them looking for it.

 

Everyone is in frantic looking that certain book, Yuuri removed his robe and started to crawl on the lower part of the book shelves.

 

"Yuuri-sama, here's more-" Siluca came in with more paper works but giggled seeing everyone in the room comically looking around the book shelves inside the study.

 

"Yuuri~" a familar Thai came in with the Swiss both laughed seeing the Omega's state with his rummaged look, Phcihit took pictures of it plus with Yuuri's shocked look.

 

"What are you all doing?" Chris asked.

 

"We're looking for Shiro's book" said by Yuuri.

 

"What does it look like?" Phichit asked.

 

"Well... it's brown, made out of pig's skin" after Zero mentioned that the teacup piglet ran off the room understanding what he said, "Ops..." he chuckled.

 

"It has old kind of language scribbled with feather pen kind of thing" said by Jellal.

 

"He's old school" said by Chris.

 

"Please don't tell him that, he has a bad spot for that" Yuuri advised, "Now get on your knees and help us find it.

 

 

And the two started to also look for it until Seung-Gil and Guang-hong with Erza came in with snacks for them, "What are you looking for Yuuri-sama?" asked by Erza putting down the dray on Shiro's coffee table.

 

"We're looking for Shiro's artifact log book" hea replied sipping the tea while Siluca fixing his kimono in place.

 

"Why is it important anyway?" asked Phichit munching his muffin.

 

"Days ago, Zeus-san came here in panic and had been chatting with Zero-kun. We dont know what they are talking about but all we know that the Artifacts that Shiro returned to Zeus-san was stolen and it seems to hold great deal. Shiro will be displeased when he knows his den is in chaos" sighed Yuuri.

 

On cue Zero came in with papers in his hand, "This is reaaaaally bad" he groaned and looked through the papers.

 

"Uh... how bad?" asked Theo nervously and Yuuri waited.

 

"Everything cursed bad" he explained in three words and caught Yuuri's interest.

 

"Is it always like this here?" Yuuri asked.

 

"Yes, in a way, but not this bad" Zero sat on the sofa taking off his shoulder holster and putting it on the side table and smothered his face with his palm and groaned loudly.

 

"Calm down, we can handle this. besides I trust Shiro he'll be back soon..." Yuuri said in low voice still not sure when will Shiro return his mate to him, Yuuri's tears started falling again and called his mate's name.

 

Everyone inside the room comforted the Omega, the weather turned sour until Minako said something, "Shiro will not be pleased if you make things even worse" she told him and Yuuri calmed, "And besides Victor might feel bad if you cry" and Yuuri nodded.

 

"Why don't you finish paper works instead?" pushed by Phichit and the others, Guang-Hong, Seung-Gil, Chris and Minako pushed him to the library's second floor to where the waiting work is.

 

The remaining boys gave them thumbs up and proceeded to find the book.

 

"Thank you for coming here, your presence helps me" Yuuri said to Phichit and the others, they embraced him and told him.

 

"We'll always be around Yuuri, whenever you need us" Phichit said.

 

"Besides after we knew after what happened we immediately booked a flight to help protect you" Chris added and the two Asian omegas nodded in agreement.

 

"Thank you" it is their first time seeing the ever powerful and prideful Omega being weak like this and they are not used to it.

 

"I found it!" shouted Jellal, all looked down from the second floor railing as saw the book, immediately they checked what it was written.

 

"Give me your list Zero..." asked Yuuri and he handed it to Yuuri who then read the contents.

 

Yuuri was impressed seeing the drawings to be detailed and well made, with its name and what it does, it has even informations about it's connection to other items.

 

An hour of studying the artifacts missing, Yuuri looked horrified, "These are all connected!" Yuuri burst and Chris who has some little bit of knowledge of such matter since he is close to Shiro,r he read some of the old graphs of scribble and translated some other things for them.

 

"If these things are connected, it will open the gates of the under world" he explained, "However..." he read further, "The list is missing one thing" he took the book from Seung-Gil's hand and started to flip the pages carefully, "The artifacts they stole is not complete which is good news for us, they still need the compass where they can locate the gate" he said.

 

"And it said that the compass holds greater power than the other artifacts. It can open any gate, in every word, dimention or any places the holder desires" added Chris.

 

"Wait... compass you mean?" asked Minako.

 

"Yes... here this is what it looks like" Chris showed them the item on the picture, the certain page has a dragon printed book mark on it.

 

"I remember that one..." said by Zero in confirmation, "Hades gave him that compass as a gift and as I remember it is a dangerous one so Boss' the perfect person needed to keep it safe"

 

"We need to find it and know where it is located, we cant let it fall in to wrong hands, I feel misfortune coming if things did not go our way" Yuuri said.

 

"The dragon of fortune already told what future will bring, we need to follow" supported by Guang-hong.

 

"Look for clues on wherever he had written something or hidden it!" Yuuri ordered.

 

As they started to rummage every corner of the bookshelves Yuuri grew tired, and looked over the book again, when the bookmark fell on the table, the dragon mark seemed to be identical with the table when Yuuri slides the plastc like bookmark across the table to compare it as he was having a clue, passing the card across the eye of the dragon burnt design on the table the large coffee table beeped and opened a compartment on the middle with the map compass design is, removing the lid they found books stacked inside, "Zero-kun!" called Yuuri.

 

Immediately the vampire rushed to him, "Yes, Yuuri-sama?"

 

"Do you recognize any of these?" taking the books one by one.

 

"These are the geological information of the hidden islands and artifact locations which he had kept hidden from humans" he said.

 

"Well, the compass is not here but good to know we fo-" Yuuri was cut off.

 

"I remember that book!" said Theo pointing at the black leather book, "I remember Boss brought that when we found the compass after the extraction near the forbidden triangle" he said, Yuuri handed it to Chris.

 

"Can you translate?" he asked.

 

"I will try for you" smiled by the Swiss.

 

After a quick scan looking for the page where the compass was hidden there was no clue, although the same compass image was there on the cover.

 

they sat back the sofa until Vicchan came in with Makkachin, Vicchan bounded to Yuuri licking him hello, "Momma, did you know that Mary used to be human?" they all looked at the cute piglet until she pulled a tiny new book from the book shelf at the end of the room, and the shelf slides open immediately and they all went in, Yuuri brought the two books with him and entered the secret room together with the mystical beings on his heel, the two poodles followed along joking them.

 

To their surprise, the room was the exact opposite of the modern library outside, everything inside the hidden study is made out of rustic wood, the walls are made out of wood and has no window.

 

The realistic dragon portrait of Shiro was on top of the wall behind the classic white leather Almira Avangarde sofa set with it's plush white pillows, under it is a comfy doggy bed which is actually owned by Mary as she snuggles in and pulls out one of Shiro's shirt as her blanket.

 

The corner wall it has a thick mahogany book shelf with other books that Yuuri thinks Shiro has written and made, a large bear fur carpet under his classic study table, "Grandfather owns this" Yuuri touched the surface of the old table, the leather chair matching it as well, their family's photo on a small frame on top of the desk.

 

Yuuri nostalgically smiled when he opened one of the desk drawers on the desk part of the table and revealed silver and gold classic fountain pen.

 

"Yuuri-heung, please don't tell Master Shiro that he is an old man at heart" giggled by Seung-Gil.

 

"Everyone start looking for Shiro's compass!" ordered Yuuri and they started to look for it high and low, Yuuri sat back and thought of something again trying to figure out some things.

 

"All I found is Master Shiro's gun collection" sighed by Phichit pulling the vertical compartment on the thick sides of the book shelves revealing high graded assault riffles with this magazine ammunition and on the other side a sniper with thick scope.

 

Yuuri opened the second book again and started to notice that there are a lot of geometric compass drawing with a dragon on the middle, Yuuri started to scan the room until he found the similar symbol on the boarder frame of his hand drawn map of Greece in some animal skin hanged above his study table.

 

However he does not know which corner he should open it however, "Zero-kun, Theo-san, remove that painting at once!" he ordered and the two jumped in to action however they failed to do so.

 

"This cant be removed Yuuri-sama" they shaked their heads until he saw the top corner of the frame with a different design compas however he noticed that the north was crooked a bit, he started to touck and turn it until it felt he needs to push it for it to be removed and so he did, a small compartment was there also with an old rustic classic key, pulling it out it has key chain the same design compass from the dragon table.

 

Yuuri told Phichit to close Shiro's secret study and they headed out, Yuuri started to frantically search the table for the keyhole. On his knees he started to look under it until he found a key hole on the dragon's eye just under the desk, the upper part of the corner of the table, the key fits and he turned it.

 

The table desk slides off to reveal a velvet cushion where some valuables are sitting, the compass on the side of the Dragon medallion it was a tiny compass a size of a tiny locket, the flip top cover of the compass was a magnifying glass as Yuuri touched it the drawing of the map compass on the table is the same as the golden engravings inside the locket, the talisman his brother wears all the time when they were little, a cursed dagger, a piece of mirror as he puts it and a tiny golden jar on the side.

 

"Now that we found it, we must put the things back were we found them and never mention anything to anyone" Yuuri instructs, he knew the books are important as well since it contains all the information about all the important Artifacts.

 

"Now that was over, can we clear the fact that this pig used to be human and attached to your brother?" Phichit raised Mary from his hands and the pig was displeased on what he just said and squealed in protest.

 

"Or Master Shiro will react" snorted Chris, "But I might say, he threw us to a quite of an adventure looking for his treasures, he really is a classic dragon" he chuckled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, "Now that you have mastered how to control your beast and made amends absorbing him, we need to get you your own personal crew" said Shiro smirking at the now rugged looking hunk of an Alpha.

 

Victor grew out a well formed beard matching the platinum color of his hair, his devilish hair matches his looks as his shoulders are even more broader, his chest and abdomen hardened he had earn his wash board specks as he was climbing rocky mountains while the Dragon taunts him.

 

His golden pendadnt with Yuuri's scale was joined by another two golden pendant with two giant serpent fangs which Shiro made his talisman, his messy black mark turned out to be a platinum wolf being wrapped by a blue dragon both looking at each other, snowflakes and other winter symbols are present, foggy clouds that usually surrounds Yuuri are covering half of the moon in his upper chest.

 

"My men are enough actually" declined by Victor to Shiro.

 

"They are humans, you need one of your kind, puppy boy. I know you really want to see Nii-sama and I'm worried about my Mary pig but we need to prepare you, pack you knife, we're going somewhere" he said and morphed to his Dragon form, his golden talisman appeared on his neck and it glowed, immediately both disappeared after Shiro wrapped his tail around Victor.

 

 

 

~Chapter End~

 

 

 


	19. Cavalry

Chapter 18

 

 

The celestial beings gathered in Shiro's office where Yuuri made it his own and the Omega seemed to be in a panic as he pace back and forth, "Yuuri, I love you and I care for you but I don't know what is going on with you but you are making me dizzy and pissed" said Phichit.

 

"Sorry, Phichit-kun..." sighed Yuuri and sat beside him, "It's not that I'm worried about Victor but I feel that something awful is going to happen today" he said in a groan.

 

"Why don't you calm down, this is the safest place Hiro and Shiro said, besides with all the powerful monsters we have gathered in this place, there will be no chance" Chris suggested and everyone agreed.

 

They headed out to the cliff side poor garden where they found Hiro playing with his children while Elli is blowing on her phone speaking to her colleagues.

 

"What's the matter, why is everyone out here?" Hiro chuckled.

 

"Why, do you own the place?" Yuuri replied sassily.

 

"Why, do you also own it?" The others found it funny how they banter as siblings.

 

"Okay, stop it you two" Minako broke them off with a sigh and giggle, "Yuur is restless... his sixth sense is acting up again.

 

Hiro's experession grew serious, "Call Zero, Theo and Jellal" Hiro called his own aid to assemble the three. With that Yuuri grew even more panic and sat beside Yuuko who came along with her family after hearing what happened to Yuuri and Victor.

 

It has been days after Yuuri and the others found the compass and he grew restless everyday knowing Shiro has something so powerful in his possession that is being wanted by whoever is looking for it and stole the other artifacts.

 

Yuuri told Hiro about the item and Hiro helped to keep it, "Double the security in and out the estate" ordered by Hiro and Yuuri called for his own security.

 

"I want check points by the roads" demanded Yuuri, "I'll handle Zeus-san for the move we made" he added and processed to Shiro's office to use his phone which is directed to Zeus' office.

 

The others followed the disoriented looking Yuuri back to the office and urged him to relax, they are making more security meassures after they got a head start.

 

"Yuuri-sama please calm down" Siluca rubbed his back.

 

"Why don't we make Katsudon and have lunch?" Yuuko offered and Yuuri weakly smiled yet he agreed.

 

 They all headed to the white and wide kitchen of Shiro, Yuuri mused remembering how his brother loving food and cooking so much.

 

Yuuko pulled out some pots and pans for them cook, Yuuri being a cook himself removed his robe and asked Erza to get his tasuki.

 

He expertly tied it around his chest while the others tried to help them to cut the onions and other ingredients for the Katsudon.

 

Minako started to wash the rice for her to leave it to the cooker to set.

 

Half an hour later they made batches and served it, Souma Yukihira Shiro's personal chef came down only to find their Yuuri-sama cooked something for them.

 

"Please Souma-kun go take a seat and have some" Yuuri kindly offered and the human thanked him.

 

Vicchan bounced to them with Makkachin and whined if they could have some, Yuuri took half of his and gave it to Vicchan, the smaller poodle shared it to Makkachin who in Vicchan's translation for Yuuri thanked him and told it was delicious.

 

Vicchan in Yuuri's case has been a good dog as he was distracting Makkachin since the other missed her human and started to look for her daddy.

 

Yuuri it night would cuddle the two while the piglet decided to stay in the secret library and cuddle Shiro's shirt instead.

 

They heard a loud bang outside and Yuuri pushed the dogs to the hidden office to be safe, Hiro run in with his family and tod them to stay low inside as well.

 

Yuuri run to the cliff garden and the other celestial beings that he as with followed him out, they formed to their real form and braced themselves on what's to come, they flew over the mansion and waited by the front yard of the estate welcoming who ever decided to rudely drop by.

 

Hiro who was still endured decided to guard the humans living inside the estate.

 

Yuuri glowing and showing his rank over the creatures around, a familiar voice was hear, it made him shiver and look at the figures that appeared after the gate of Shiro's estate was destroyed.

 

Yuuri's glow lessened and stood horrified, his figure started to back away, Chris and Phichit on their form covered and protected Yuuri however after the dust cleared up a huge spadier woman came in to view, with her eight terrifying legs the Jorogumo was accompanied by Shirime, another is an Akaname, a Shimigami, Kiyohime, towering them is a Gasharokudo and a slit woman.

 

In the middle was a familiar man who brought chaos everywhere he goes, the sky started to down pour after he appeared, wearing the same thing after their first encounter.

 

 

There were many more monsters that came along in his hoard, Shachihoko" growled by the Omega standing strong remembering what he did to his mate.

 

Theings went in to chaos after Riku's night parade stared to wage war with the other monsters, Yuuri's celestial air started to battle the big shots, Chihoko however blasted Yuuri and made him smass to the mansion wall, a monster ran to Yuuri and bit off his neck making Yuuri shriek, Yuuri grabbed the Akamane by it's neck and smashed him on the wall brutally.

 

Chihoko in his human form however his abilities being superior than Yuuri's after he made a demon's contract.

 

Chihoko skipped to Yuuri and stepped on the Dragon's head and mocked him, a loud explosion blasting the giant skeleton the Swiss dragon, Chris was unharmed from the lightning strike.

 

Blue flaming eyes appeared over the smoke and dust, when the dust subsided, Victor wearing nothing but a black and gray camouflage combat pants with his new pair of lumberjack boots, his broad and solid upper body was strapped by  LC2 X Back Suspenders utility web belt, eyes angered after seeing Yuuri's bloody state, platinum colored tail is our and growling bearing his fangs.

 

Beside him is Shiro wearing the same thing except Shiro is wearing a close neck combat top uniform, eyes blaring in anger seeing his beautiful home all messed up, both wearing berets with Shiro's medallion, both were accompanied by the four dragon kings with their followers, familiar politicians and international figures came to their view, the silver dragon Adolf Weisman, and old man named Daikaku Kokujoji, Mikuto Suoh the notorious mobster and the most dangerous one, Reisi Munakata the international authority who delivers the punishing suctions.

 

Suddenly the Kiyohimi appeared, dragging a half dead bloody Hiro raising the medallion, "Master, I have the compass!" she threw it to Chihoko and the latter attached it to the bronze like medallion.

 

"Boss?" Victor growls intensified and let out his scent.

 

"Have fun" replied by Shiro who steps in. the Four dragon kings transformed and started to attack others.

 

Victor fully transformed in to a wold and howled calling his own wolf kind, Victor is four times larger than them, he used Shiro's back as his spring board and attacked Chihoko biting off his shoulder and throwing him over the wall.

 

"Who broke my gate?" asked Shiro and his battered security and men pointed at all the intruders, Shiro in anger he started to disappear and appear throwing off one monster after another, his hand was covered with a leather with metal knuckles military glove, producing lightning rods and hitting monsters one by one, when his own team recollected he looked over at Victor standing guard over his mate who formed back to his human form, bloody and unconscious.

 

Chihoko is being attacked by Victor's own men, Victor looked down and licked Yuuri's wound healing them, the Alpha wolf whined seeing his mate finally regaining consciousness.

 

Victor howled and nudged his mate awake, Yuuri did and found a huge wolf over him whining, but seeing that flaming ocean blue eyes, it reminded him of his Victor, "Vic-kun?" he groaned looking at the bite mark under his neck, almost to his gland was already healed as he touched it.

 

he called Victor again and Victor howled nudging him again, "It's me Dorogoy" Victor spoke and Yuuri hugged him.

 

Seeing that Chihoko having a hard time removing himself from the chain of wolves around him, Yuuri formed back to his dragon form until his scales changed to black, they were all surprised minus Shiro.

 

Yuuri had some few silver scales like shining rhinestones, he wrapped Victor with his body and protected Victor's neck at all cost like what omega wolf does to their Alpha sire.

 

When Chihoko got away from the wolves the only fight that was left was theirs, Shiro single handedly killed every single monster present, without his shirt and strap now removed his Dragon tattoo glowed with lightning around it and he was wrapped by blue flames as he take his step and a fog follows.

 

 

"Why is the damn medallion doesn't work!" growled by the rogue carp dragon bashing the compass, when it broke, "This is not the real one!" he screamed to a screech, Guang-Hong tried to heal Hiro in one side as Theo handed him to the others, Phichit and Chris with Seung-Gil checked the humans inside the mansion and they are all safe inside the hidden librarry however they noticed their is a beautiful woman in Shiro's shirt keeping them safe with her shield, the children was made to sleep through out the ordeal so they would not have to suffer seeing a traumatizing state of their father.

 

"You are so eager to to see Yomi" growled Victor throwing an insult to the dragon carp.

 

"And I thought I killed you" said by the angered demon.

 

"You only thought... by the way, you messed with the wrong hood, buddy" said Victor, "And thank you for giving me this powers" after that Victor pounced on him and bit off his head.

 

"You may never kill me! I'm immortal!" laughed by the monster who's head is already detached.

 

"Really? But my boss taught me some tricks and gave me lesson when it comes to dumb shit like you" Victor formed back to his human form sitting on the body of Chihoko, holding him steady, Victor pulled out a black military tactical knife and stabbing it to his chest, immediately the laughing head was puking purplish blood out of it's nose, ears, mouth and eyes.

 

"Oh... and by the way, I'm now actually a guardian" pulling out the knife and putting it back to it's case which is strapped on his thigh holster with his special gun.

 

Yuuri who appeared to have healed all his wounds because of Victor sprinted and jumped on to the now broad soldier like Alpha, not minding his ruined kimono.

 

Victor hugged him equally tight and repeatedly kissed him, Yuuri was drawn to his to his new strong musky scent, Yuuri traced the old messy black mark, now beautiful Wolf and Dragon tattoo on Victor's chest and kissed it.

 

"The kitchen better not be destroyed" the black dragon burst and retrieved his shirt after he handed it to Guang-Hong after he saved him and let him take care of Hiro, the four kings faced palm.

 

"Zero is the internet not damaged?"

 

"About that Boss" he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Aw come on! My gate is destroyed, my wall is smashed, my garden is messed up, now the internet is no good? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE!" and he walked passed Chris and Phichit who came out to see what's the status, "Move aside!" he demanded and the two out of fear immediately stuck themselves by the open double door entrance of the mansion and followed the angry figure.

 

"There better be food in the kitchen"

 

"I think.... I used all the ingredients earlier" whispered Yuuri to Victor who looked pale after hearing another bad news, "But I'm glad you are safe and back with me" Yuuri continued his embrace and kisses.

 

"That is my line supposed to be" sighed Victor, "Hold on, Zolotse" Victor kissed his forehead and gave them a bit space, "Zero, hold Big Boss down and start finding some edible things... he's going to-"

 

On cue a loud crash and shout was heard from the Black Dragon's Den which was followed by lightning storm.

 

"On it!" and the bloody trio, Zero, Jellal and Theo scrambled out the estate to look foe some McDonalds.

 

 

~Chapter End~


	20. Family's pain

Chapter 19

 

 

After Victor came back with Shiro, later that evening, Zeus' men came to retrieve the bronze medallion which was disassembled by shiro. it was the same artifacts that wass stolen. Shiro advised the old man to lock it with Hades since the other has Ceberus care for it.

 

And for the old man's gratitude he called one of his time keepers and reset the time for the broken front gate, lawn and wall before the invaders broke in to his home, the place was back in it's old state like nothing happened, although Shiro wasn't happy with the lack of food in his kitchen and the part Yuuri and the others broke in his secret office.

 

"Mary, darling!" called by he Dragon in anger, instead of a piglet a beautiful woman came out with a reply.

 

"Yes, Shi-chan?" she peeked at the door.

 

"How did they get in my other office?" he asked and they were all surprised to know that the Alpha knows about the pigglet's real form.

 

I opened it for Yuuri-sama" she sheepishly replied and bowed her head and looked for help to the other Omega.

 

"Hey" Shiro pulled up her chin with his index finger, "I'm not mad... I'm going to ask you later for your reason why and I wont punish you either don't worry, go change" he said and she bolted out and they blinked seeing the dragon being sweet.

 

"What?" he sighed.

 

"Can you explain what happened to Victor?" asked Yuuri as he sit by Victor's lap, "And why is he calling you boss of all things?"

 

"First, he works for me now" he said, "He is an Alpha leader, the men you see outside is his pack. And second, I noticed to him that he can tame curse." he said.

 

Hiro who's covered with bandage sat across them with his wife beside him pampering him cooing worriedly at his state.

 

"We all know that the curse can never be removed even though we kill that guy, even I can't remove it, So instead of stressing ourselves on how to resolve Victor's curse, why not make it his own and use it to his advantage" and Victor nodded.

 

"I call him Boss is I'm employed under him, I signed a pact and serve him" Victor added.

 

"I see..." Yuuri looked sad.

 

"Why are you sad?" Victor touched his cheek and pulled him to look back.

 

"When you form a pact, means you have to live with someone you formed pact with"

 

"I know, he also explained it to me but,who said Boss will be staying in this country?" they all looked at the dragon who's gulping the Gatorade.

 

"True... Riku gave me a property where I can move, besides. I had a talk with our parents" he sighed.

 

Yuuri lightened up a bit, Chris spoke to Shiro as he was wondering what happened earlier, "What happened to the Compass, why did it not work?"

 

"Oh that..." they all looked at the broken table and he cringed looking at the table, "You see I made the same replica as to these" he laid his chained pendant with a dangling tiny footprint pendant beside it with a Nordic writing to it and Victor took out his tactical knife.

 

"This is grandpa's medallion however I kind of melted it and coated it to the gate's medallion actually, I learned that my fire is purification flame and can craft artifacts, so in order to take advantage of the things gifted to me, I do a little personalization to my things" he explained.

 

"He gave me this cursed dagger and appointed me as guardian" shrugged Victor.

 

"I forged that one out of my flame and restructured it so no one would know it is the real one, the things you found on my crafted table are replicas however I used a device that would set off any other artifacts to locate what's connected to them and trick them"

 

"I knew you're a nerd inside" snorted by the injured twin.

 

"Victor, break his neck" said Shiro glaring at his twin.

 

"No..." Yuuri pulled Victor and stopped him by pulling his face and preventing him from standing.

 

"Shiro" called by Minako, "Yuuri has fallen deeply in love and almost mating, however, why is he not loosing his powers?" after she mentioned it everyone looked at Yuuri.

 

"Have you seen Yuuri form in to a moon dragon?" he said leaning on his comfortable office chair, Minako remembered Yuuri's recent transformation.

 

"When he turned black?" asked Phichit.

 

"Yes, you see, Victor being a dominant Alpha human, his inner animal is actually an Alpha Wolf which is a plus however after Venus and I talked on one of those parties I hate to go, Victor was there actually, she told me as she points at you" Shiro pointed at Victor, "That you have the same mark as my Omega brother, she knows about your state Nii-sama after I told her that after you failed in love you treated our family's blood as a curse"

 

"It is a curse! we are monsters!" said Yuuri in anger and Victor calmed him.

 

"We are not cursed, we are blessed and we have been made as guardians" countered Shiro, "Probably this book will help you understand it" Shiro had to prevent himself from crying splitting fully the poor Dragon table, "I hate this... I'm going to make another one" he sobbed and they snorted.

 

He handed Yuuri another book, "I salvaged an old book from grandmother's and kept the original, I rewrote it for you, inorder to clear things up with your belief"

 

"Also the part where I asked Chris if he knew about Victor and I was glad to know that they are both close I told him to set you both up, in all honesty I didn't play with you both, but I just wanted for you to benefit with each other. I talked once to Victor at that party, he was a bit drunk and was ranting he could not find a better partner in life, so I thought... just maybe..."

 

"You manipulated us?" Yuuri accused in anger.

 

"No wonder you seemed so familiar! you have a beard back then right?" pointed Victor happily snapping his fingers.

 

"I miss my beard, but yes, I do. And no, Nii-sama I did not manipulate you, I just looked for a way to let you both meet. And Chris was a great help" he nodded to the Swiss.

 

"Always at your service sir" nodded by Chris.

 

"I helped too you know!" pouted by Phichit and Minako giggled, "I gave Victor good advises on your likes~" he winked and Yuuri glared at him.

 

"All I wanted Is for him to talk to you but it was a shock he saw you with your form" snorted Shiro as he tried to put back the table.

 

"However, Yuuri's state being a true mate to Victor with his wolf counter part Yuuri is bound by fate to be his moon, Nii-sama changed form after Victor let out his inner Alpha and over come the cursed demon pushed on to him so even without me, you guys are bound to meet" he finished.

 

"Well, I'm not upset, I mean I'm just thankful" smiled Victor, "Thanks Shiro"

 

"Sure thing bro-in-law, now I need to get new materials to make a new one" he started to to cry on his table.

 

"Boss, I think you can salvage some pieces and use it on another?"

 

"I guess" he sighed, "I hope the new table will have it's own life, and a Tsukumogami will possess it"

 

"Boss gets to attached to his stuff" whispered Zero to Yuuri.

 

"Shi-chan?" Mary peeked from the door frame, "I made some lasagna, do you want some, I know you're still hungry?" she asked.

 

"Yes please" they all blinked as he turned polite.

 

"Boys... I think we just found our ace shield when he's angry..." Zero with the same smirk with the others.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they all headed down, they found the two eating , Mary making some lemonade munching on the lasagna as the other spoon feed her with his own spoon, while Shiro sitting on the counter top munching on what she made both animatedly talking and surprisingly the vile and trickster Dragon is somehow polite and respectful and to everyone's shock he's being sweet.

 

They were all surprised to see a small white bunny on the table munching on small slices of carrots and the bunny seemed to be calm and used to others.

 

"Hi, do you still have some?" asked Yuuri in a teasing manner.

 

"I'm sorry Yuuri-sama" she bowed, "I served it all to Shi-chan" she looked at the huge man sitting on the counter with the baking tray on hand.

 

"I's quite alright, I'll just make another Katsudon, I bet Vic-kun missed the food back in Japan" smiled Yuuri and Victor seated himself with the others at the center island counter.

 

"Zero-kun and the others bought fresh ingredients earlier, you may cook" she smiled, "And if you don't mind, I would love to help" Yuuri studied her figure, she's a petite lady with a Nordic feature, she's milky white and pretty blonde hair and distinct blue eyes.

 

Shiro wearing nothing but his gym shorts and sporting his Dragon with mist and moon tattoo running around his chest, back and shoulder, they noticed there is a small wold protecting his dragon throat blaring it's fangs aggressively and a white face towel on his shoulder hanging.

 

"Shi-chan, I cant reach the salt" said by the short lady, he towered behind her and took the salt on the top shelf and handed it to her, "Thank you"

 

"Welcome, now say ah?" and spoon feed her again, Hiro blinked with Yuuri seeing a new side of their strange brother.

 

"Shank cho" she replied and proceeded to slice the onions while Yuuri prepare the meat.

 

Manako looking suspicious with Yuuko, "Pardon us Shiro but what is your relationship with Mary-san?" they two Betas pressed.

 

"She's my familiar..." he shrugged and she blushed nodding.

 

"Say..." Yuuri turned himself, "Do master and familiar act like the way you both do?"

 

"One question for Chris because he knows about something with the Nordic pack" Shiro asked the Swiss.

 

"Don't change the subject" glared Yuuri.

 

"I'm not! So Chris, in return for making a contract with the Nordic Wolves tribe, what does the pact maker has to bear?"

 

"Marriag-" It sunk in to Chris until he slammed his palms on the marble table, "You're married?!" he pointed accusingly to the dragon and the other shrugged, poor Mary blushed and tried to hid herself.

 

Yuuri's bowl fell and the others fell on their chair, Victor laughed because he knew of it after he asked why Shiro is always worried about his piglet, but instead she's a shape shifter and actually the Wolf Princess.

 

"Meet my Viking wolf wife, Marian Astrid Katsuki" he introduced.

 

The shy lady bowed and made a cute squeak in Japanese, "Yuroshiku"

 

"And to think there is a woman that would be married to you" Yuuri looked at his brother horrified, the Omega healing because of Victor's scent and markings, Yuuri's tattoo gained another figure and that is Victor's wolf spirit.

 

"Shi-kun is not so bad" she said in defense.

 

"By the way... did any of his guys know you are both tied up?" pointed Phichit in disbelief.

 

"Nop" they both replied.

 

"You see... I kind of shy away to them, they are all men here, except the maids and Souma who knew about me and my relationship with my master in contract" she replied.

 

"Husband..." he said and gave her another spoon full of food.

 

"I need to explain" and he shook his head.

 

"I'll do it, have a bite" he said and she did.

 

"She avoids getting them hurt when I';m angry, the idiots have the tendency to joke and tease me, and when I think they would tease he and let her combusti in embarrassment I'll kill them if I need to..." he explained, "You got something" he wiped the stray sauce on the side of her lip.

 

"For how long?" Yuuri pressed.

 

"Wow, my family is a talk show host now"

 

"Just answer me" said Yuuri pointing the kitchen knife.

 

"Three years" replied Shiro coolly, they took some time to sink it in.

 

"Shiro-heung" Seung-Gil who has been quiet for some time, "How did you know we're being attacked?"

 

"The same way as how I knew about Nii-sama's situation"

 

"You got your phone all this time?" they pointed.

 

"I do, although it was lucky Victor and I are already back from isolation and on our way home, although the distressing news that my home and partner might be at risk, and our kid's grave" they remained quiet after hearing the fact they have a dead child.

 

"I want to have some rest, I'm full" he dismissed himself after he was reminded he and Mary lost a child, " _Elskan"_ he said in Nordic and Mary followed him, all were left speechless on what they had learn.

 

 

~Chapter End~

 

 


	21. Guardian's Book

Chapter 20

 

 

 

Presently Yuuri and Victor are inside Shiro's office with the others wanting to know the truth about the history of their family. Shiro however is is not around and seemed to be avoiding them.

 

Yuuri felt awful after knowing what his brother is going through and adding Shiro's stress because of his own whims and problems. Yuuri together with his Whiete witch adviser sat with his own peple reading the contents of the book.

 

Minako being the wises of the group started to find the full answer why Yuuri nor his brother weakened after having to break the curse, reading the first page gave them the full answer already.

 

Minako sighed, "What does it say?" asked by Chris and Phihcit while Yuuri tries to sink it in.

 

"Shiro-san, already gave us that the curse we call is actually a gift, and it is true, the Jade Emperor blessed the family who had helped him, and did not ask for anything in return. We'll read the next on how the Emperor met the Katsuki Clan. however, it has stated in the book that the gift, or the blessing that he gave may be renounced by who it possess, only if they found someone they care and love, not mated. The blessing is actually appointment by the highest lord as being the high guardian and would lead other creation. And there is this thing that bothered me when instead weakening Yuuri, he instead became the mood dragon and got stronger" she looked at her charge.

 

"Further studying, there is two ways to make use of the appointment given, either you renounce it by handing the excess to your family or using it to get stronger by giving your heart to your mate.

 

"I conclude that without Yuuri noticing it, he used the last one" she giggled, "Adding Victor being an Alpha wold he used Yuuri as his moon that's why he morphed to his strongest form" she smiled at Yuuri.

 

"That means I may still help Shiro with his duties?" Yuuri asked and she nodded, "I'm glad" he weakly smiled.

 

"And knowing it isn't a curse, I hope you would feel better?" asked Victor embracing his mate.

 

"Hold on a second" She stopped the two, "However for it to be permanent, you both need to permanently mate and mark each other, but in order for that to happen Yuuri must fall in his heat, and it also stated that you both need to mate until the next rise of the full moon" Yuuri taking his suppressants and other medicine that push back his heats got him worried.

 

"Maybe I can help?" Mary entered the room smiling at them, she wasn't crying nor sad anymore. Yuuri apologized to her about what they have been pressing the couple and gave her a hug.

 

She bounded up to her husband's study table and pulled out a small white vile, "Shiro, makes this for me, I don't have a regular heats so he wanted me to be healthy" she blushes.

 

Yuuri thanked her and kept it, "I'll give you more, you need to take once a day, you get to have it at night though" she prescribed and Yuuri nodded.

 

"Shall I read the story?" asked by the white witch and they listened, "The Jade Emperor cloaked himself as a peasant, and walked the earth studying humans and their living. when he tried to ask for food no one gave him anything nor when he asked if he could sleep on their stables. however there was an old couple who came accross him and asked him to sleep to their tiny home, with his stay there they treated him like their child, when he asked if they have children they became sad and told him that the woman could not bear children. for the longest he stayed with the couple and treated him with love he formed back to his real form as the Jade Emperor and asked them five wishes, but they refused and just thanked the Jade Emperor that he stayed with them and let them be parents even with a short time. Feeling bad he decided to bless them instead, the woman bore two children, both male and Alpha, the Jade Emperor re appeared and called the two his Mother and Father, and the two siblings are his brothers, however they are dragons which will lead the four kings, however one will succeed being dominant than the other"

 

"In this case, we're the grandchildren of the Jade Emperor?" Yuuri gasped.

 

"Indeed, knowing your ascendants are called siblings by the Jade Emperor which makes you his grandchild as well"

 

"But from which ascendant are we?" Hiro interjected.

 

"We are from Kutobuki Hasetsu's family. Our home town is named by our ascendant after his discovery" Shiro came in with his serious tone, and headed to his study while Mary followed him as she was worried.

 

"It also said here that Kutobuki had an Omega daughter which fell in love with the Japanese shogun named Shiroki Katsuki and in  which the appointment skipped her era and passed it on to her only born which is the Emperor Dragon, hold on..." she read further out of shock.

 

"Shiro-kun, your a purification Dragon which means..."

 

"Yes... I'm the re-incarnation of Masato Katsuki" he cleared, "Nii-sama is supposed to be the re-incarnation of Satsuki Katsuki, the one who allegedly skipped however she awakened after she met her true mate leaving her to be a Moon Dragon. so the Legends are true. I found her bones with her husband guarding a shrine near Hasetsu coast" he cleared and Yuuri could not believe it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Everyone went out the office and Victor and Yuuri went out to the cliff garden and Yuuri cradling the book, "You are a rare phenomenon my love" said Victor as he smiled to him, "A rare, beautiful phenomenon" and kissed him there.

 

"I love you so much-Vic-kun... Thank you for being in my life" Yuuri cried, "I am not healed of what had happened to me which made me feel doubtful. But, you have been there to ease the pain and patch me up" his palm met the Alpha Wolf's cheek and gave him a peck.

 

"I knew that night after I met you, you are the one that would complete my life. My heart is has been howling your name" he gave a toothily grin. "I was so happy when you did not roast me in your office, like a chicken" he chuckled.

 

"I thought you were weird and trying to pretend you're not afraid of me so I wont hurt you, but judging closely you were honest"

 

As both continued to chat, Yuuri's attendants and Minako smiled seeing their master who used to be gloomy and would push himself in to the limit just to be on top and freeze his heart just like his power, now it's all spring and love, "Looks like Yuuri-kun also discovered something that he has been missing" Yuuko smiled seeing her childhood best friend.

 

"Victor tried to look for it however he brought our Yuuri to the same path. and I approve of the outcome" Minako replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, they were all in the dining plus Yuuri's siblings who joined them, "I would actually like to thank you Chris for lending me that two books" Victor smiled at his best friend.

 

"Oh... not me, thank that big guy right there, it was his" Chris pointed at Shiro.

 

"No wonder it was so accurate" Shiro said.

 

"I wrote some few things to help you woo, my brother there" Winked Shiro and they all laughed.

 

"My family's selling me" sighed Yuuri, "No wonder you gave him your blessing immediately"

 

"Well, for a guy who's drunk and cried at me on how to look for love and life made me laugh" Shiro replied, "Besides, when we first talk in Japan when you are sober, it wasn't the first when you asked me what is Love and Life" he wiped his mouth with the napkin and excused himself, he told Mary later on to have fun with the others while he finish work.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri after dinner his dismissed his attendants and insisted that he will prepare himself to bed alone, before heading to bed with Victor who now prefer to sleep naked he took the vile and drinks all the content, the taste seemed funny however he needs to take it for his heat to come regularly now.

 

Victor who is excited to sleep again with his mate pulled him to bed after Yuuri came out with his long sleeping robe and started stripping him, both laugh at what they are doing and proceeded to sleep since the potion was taking it's effect on Yuuri.

 

 

 

~Chapter End~


	22. Better than Treasure

Chapter 21

 

 

It has been almost a year after the tragic event that happened to Yuuri and Victor which turned to their advantage. After the whole ordeal and the couple finally mated which lasted for ten days since Yuuri heat is different from human heats. Victor brought Yuuri to Russia after to close some deals Victor made and formally introduce Yuuri as his mate.

 

The media went crazy after the news broke about the two heavy business tycoons are together and mated, some speculated that they did it for closing a business but both immediately declined.

 

Another matter Victor went back to his home land is to finish the finalization on finally adopting his nephew. his parents were both shocked to know that their son got involve in such supernatural matter and somehow gained power because of it.

 

With his business settled making his transfer of office to Japan, Yuuri added another office complex on his traditional Japanese home for Victor, to his surprise when they went back, his sister and parents welcomed them home, Hiroko who has been deeply worried of what happened to her children.

 

Toshiya and Hiroko took great joy after Victor's adopted child is also named to be Yuuri's as well is now part of the family and brought back to Japan.

 

* * *

 

 

Presently, after almost a year of preparation of their wedding, Victor wanted to make it grand as possible. One thing Yuuri got used as he spends his time with his mate is that he is extra and perfectionist, he loves to tease and he wanted everything to be perfect when it comes to him.

 

Currently Yuuri's entourage are piled in his room preparing him, wearing an all black with silver rhinestone pattern on one shoulder and his thick obi neatly wrapped around his expensive kimono, it flows down the floor and drags when he walk, the black silk clothing has silver silky thread made by fae as a gift to him, the silver lining forms tiny scales, the kimono is a replica of his moon dragon form. He and Victor will have a traditional wedding ritual, Victor being the Commanding Alpha of all Werewolves must wear his own traditional uniform, although he wanted to change it to his own color.

 

Minako, Yuuko, Siluca, Erza, Elli and Phichit are fuzzing over Yuuri who's having a nervous attack with his own wedding, "Calm down Yuuri?" cooed by Elli.

 

"I can't..." Yuuri started to shake, his confidence went away with the thought of all the what ifs his thought is giving.

 

"What if Me and Elli tell you about our own wedding experience?" Mary sat beside the Omega bride.

 

"That's a wonderful idea!" said Yuuko.

 

Elli started hers, "You know, at that time when Hiro and I had our secret wedding in Philippines after he diced to pay my family a visit" she started and Yuuri looked at her, "My thoughts is running all around the place, like what if Hiro would get his revenge and would say no while the priest ask or, he would not arrive or take our baby and leave me in Philippines since at that time the groom is with the baby for preparation" she explained.

 

"The same thought I experienced when my father put me up to marriage without me knowing who my groom is" giggled Mary, "My condition was worse in all truth, I only met my groom on my wedding day not knowing his personality nor his attitude I was so scared if he would be like other Alpha who abuse their Omega or he would humiliate me to my people, but he turned out well" she smiled, "A bit stingy and childish but he's nice, all went well, I did my best to be strong actually. you know you should consider yourself lucky because with all what Victor-san been through and fought, you know he loves you. Unlike me who took two years of marriage before he told me he loves me and wanted a family" she sadly smiled, "Speaking of children..." she thought, "Zero, where is Shiro?" she asked.

 

"About that, commander" Zero and the other men of Shiro thought it would be a funny nickname since she can order their general without batting so much argument or action, one word from her is a law to Shiro, "He's with Victor"

 

"But you know what, when the wedding is all over, you'll only thing you'll think is that it was good that you actually married your man. and you'll think of that every day" The quiet Nordic Omega wolf smiled at him and assured him, with that thought Yuuri looked forward of the ceremony.

 

"Besides I think He's more nervous than you are right now" giggled by Yuuko.

 

* * *

 

 

As what Yuuko had joked, it was actually the truth as the Alpha shuffle on his seat, knees bouncing, fiddling his uniform cuffs.

 

Wearing an authentic uniform gifted by the Nordic Wolf Tribe after Mary contacted his father, Victor worn an all white military full neck uniform, golden braid on his shoulder with thick golden rope tousle crossing his chest, he looked like a royal as the polar bear fur drape on his shoulder as a cape like he was a royal.

 

"Calm the heck down, Victor" chuckled by Hiro patting him, "He'll say yes later, besides from all that had happen and all the trouble with you guys, trust me you are his the one" he assured.

 

"He's right, you're outright lucky to know and be with him before your wedding day" Shiro finally holding his long wanted child in his arms, the two weeks old baby was so tiny in his arm and he would only need one arm to hold him but instead being the extra father that he is he would almost bury the baby in his safe arms, swaying side to side gently rocking the baby, "Unlike me, I have no idea who my bride is since all I came there is to form a familiar pact and not to bring home a wife. Although I don't regret any of it" he snorted, "Right? I wouldn't have met you~" he cooed at the baby, "Don't tell mimi I said that, I love your mimi~" he cooed, Victor just chuckled at his antics.

 

Hiro wearing an all black kimono with robe as he signifies he's in the Dragon's clan, however his twin brother wears what he was now traditionally lead, wearing an all white pants with black knee high boots, a white long sleeve v-neck tunic and was covered by a black wolf's mane.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Finally, Minami called Victor as the ceremony is about to start. With Chris being his best man, as Chris took on the task on bridging them both, dressed in his own white tuxedo accompanying Victor.

 

Both standing in the middle of the altar waiting for the Moon Dragon to appear, it wasn't just a a wedding it was the stage for their formal pact making, between mates .

 

After Yuuri appeared, he was being followed by his attendants and his entourage guards as it was tradition, the evening is bright full of start and the full moon giving light and illuminating the bride's traditional clothing, every step Yuuri makes, it was like the first time Victor fall his gaze to him at the banquet, Sakura petals started to fall, his steps is being followed by snow flakes and a cloudy fog is surrounding the him of his clothing.

 

Victor's tears fell seeing his mate, he had the urge to howl however it's not yet the time for it.

 

Both met in the middle and immediately Victor gave out a silly grin, looking at Yuuri full of love, "The first time I met you I fell deeply in love, I fell for the human Omega that I met at the party" he smirked, "However all changed when I discovered that the beautiful person is actually beautiful creature and not a monster, with that I even fell hard, you are interesting as I know and got my attention. That day I promised myself to make you mine and fill up the things that I've been missing, thank you for giving me love and life. You are better than the treasures that I hold, you are priceless that make my life complete, With all the hardships and trials we faced, I know there will be more to come, but we'll be together" after Victor stated his vows and sentiments with the Omega he started his own ceremonial contract, "I pledge my loyalty, my love, my heart and my life to you. Would you accept my pact as your familiar, your shield and your loyal companion?" he kneeled.

 

"I accept your pact, and I will be your light, your master and your love one. I give you my promise to treat you with all respect and be your guide" with that the moon fell bright white and both kissed under it.

 

"The pact is complete, Victor's contract with me dissolves and would form a permanent one with his mate, now take you top off and leave your mane put on" instructed by the Black dragon.

 

"Yuuri produce a blue flame and burn it to your mate's chest" Yuuri's palm glowed and produced a liquid like flame to his hand and placed his palm to his mate's chest, his whole chest glowed and the moon dragon disappeared and instead the moon bore a figure of a blue dragon loosely latching its self to Victor's Wolf figure, the Dragon's color used to be Yuuri's former form. 

 

"The pact is formed" nodded by the black Dragon, Japanese writing were written on the side of his chest which is the their vow which is their written contract.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With the ceremony done, the wolves dressed like soldiers raised their saber for Victor until they reached the garden with Sakura trees for their midnight reception, the banquet was prepared mixed tradition for the comfort of Victor's family, served with many sake and Vodka for the toast.

 

With the traditional toast made by the fathers of the newly wed couple and showering them with blessing, there is one tradition that Victor must complete, he must take away his bride without anyone noticing, and because he already planned everything he made everyone drink till they got wasted and left his mate sober for them to enjoy the night as he steals him away from the guests.

 

 

He was just happy that the twins retired themselves early because of their own children.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With both finally alone, sitting on the same bench under the Sakura tree overlooking the bright moon, Victor howled possessively and shouting his love to his mate.

 

"Shall we?" Victor offered his hand to Yuuri as he stood, Yuuri who took his hand both changed in form, Victor adapting   
Yuuri's power being Yuuri's familiar he received the ability to fly, his paws in every step makes the same snowflake and fog and Yuuri like the markings Victor has Started to wave and swirl around Victor's figure as they make their way up to the sky to the direction of the moon, the seal or the written pact appeared on his right shoulder as it glows with the moon, both danced under and over the clouds.

 

Two different beings coping and adapting to a nature that is foreign and the other, because of fate and destiny found his way to be in the same wave length with the other.

 

A new story has written and a new history has been created which shall be passed on to their future successors, the black dragon looking up the sky thought of many great things for the future, seeing the two who had made a new story for their family to look up to, "I wonder what surprises you'll be making with your future cousins?" he chuckled as he coo at his young son on his crib, "Would you be make history like your Jii-chan?" he made cooing noises and chuckled caressing his Chi's tiny cheek.

 

"I'm going to wait what the Jade Emperor and Mr. Fate is going to give you and the off springs of those two"

 

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm.... I'm thinking of them being older but nah... no one seemed interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Woofer_at_Law) and talk to me


End file.
